Fall Into The Sky
by Owl of the Moon
Summary: Six weeks before Titanic. When in Rome in March of 1912, Rose meets Jack Dawson. Slight problem. She's married to Cal. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I posted this last night and about five to ten minutes after, I realized of a better plot twist. So I took it down and redid it. Sorry if you guys got confused at all when trying to read/review it and it vanished! **

_March 1912_

Rose tiptoed quietly to the back door. Her shoes dangled from her hands. If her mother caught her sneaking out of the house, Rose knew exactly what would happen. Ruth would go on and on about how her marriage to Cal was the only thing keeping their heads above the waters of society's cesspool. The real danger laid in Cal however. Rose knew if Cal found out of her affair, he would divorce her. Only he wouldn't divorce her quietly; she knew he'd drag her name through the mud, making sure that the Dewitt-Bukater reputation was ruined.

Stepping outside in the chilly March air, she shivered as she slipped into her shoes. Rose pulled her coat tighter around her and walked quickly away from the mansion. Her mother was sound asleep in the east wing and Cal wasn't even there, having been called away to London on business.

Caledon Hockley had been one of the most eligible bachelors in the state of Pennsylvania. Arranged by Ruth, Cal had begun to court Rose very soon after her father died. In May of 1911, they were married. Rose hated the idea of being married at the age of seventeen, especially since Cal was not her favorite person. Since they had gotten married however, they had managed to keep a delicate balance of give and take. More often than not Cal upset that balance, taking more than he gave.

After the first of the year Cal had to travel for business in Europe. He left in January and sent for Rose and Ruth in February. Cal took traveled with them through London and Paris and went with them to Milan. It was there that Cal had been called back to London to finalize a tricky contract for Hockley Steel. Before he left, he had escorted Rose and her mother to Rome.

When in Rome, Rose had met Jack Dawson.

Rose thought of Jack, ignoring the bitter wind that blew right through her clothes. She had met him only two short weeks ago, the day after arriving in Rome.

_Two Weeks Ago_

Rose walked quickly in the park. Her frustration could be heard in her footsteps. _Why are you so stupid Rose?_ She had been mentally scolding herself for the past week. In the past ten months of marriage, Rose had hoped that she and Cal would learn to love one another, not just keep the delicate balance. This trip only proved to her that she was trapped in a loveless marriage. Even when Cal had been traveling with her, he was distant, and more often than not he was holed up in an office somewhere handling business.

Rose wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. She kept her head down, staring at her shoes. _Cal will always love his money and career more than you. Best to just accept that._ It wasn't until she plowed right into Jack that she even knew there were other people walking around.

"Pardon me miss," he said kindly. The portfolio Jack had in his hand fell to the ground, papers scattering everywhere. Just as he was about to bend down to pick them up, Rose snapped.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? How can you not see a person and walk right into them?" Rose was as fault as well, but she was too upset to neither notice nor care.

Jack looked at her amused. "My apologies miss. But I wonder, if you saw me coming, why didn't you simply step to the side?" Jack's voice was lighthearted and friendly.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Her cheeks turned a deep pink when she realized she was just as guilty. Then she realized Jack had talked to her like a normal human being, not a fragile doll.

"I...I apologize as well," she said as he bent down to pick up his drawings. Somewhat ashamed of herself, she bent down to help him.

"That's alright, don't worry about it," Jack said casually, looking at her. "It's not the first time I've been ran over, though it is the first time such a beautiful woman ran me over." Rose's already pink cheeks turned crimson, and Jack didn't think she could be anymore endearing. She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Her skin, though bright red at the moment had a creamy pale softness and it set off her radiant red curls. The greenish blue of her eyes captivated him.

Rose felt herself smile when he looked at her. His sea blue eyes were relaxed and happy. He tossed his head, flicking some of his sandy blond hair from his tanned face. Her already blushed face deepened in color and she looked down quickly.

"Are you an artist, or something?" she asked, gathering some of the papers. Jack shrugged as she looked through them. He couldn't help but notice Rose's face as she studied his sketches. She looked almost mesmerized. "These are rather good. They're very good in fact."

"Thank you," he replied. There was something in his tone of voice that said he meant it. His voice warmed Rose and the next thing she knew they were engrossed in a conversation about art. Rose felt genuine smiles spread across her face and her laughter was real, coming from deep within her.

It had been three days later when they made love for the first time. They had continued to meet in the park, unknown to anyone. Ruth always napped at that time, and with Cal in London, she was free to go where she pleased. Shortly after her wedding, Rose had managed to convince both Cal and her mother that Trudy did not need to accompany her everywhere she went. Rose was never so grateful for getting her way for once.

They got caught in a sudden rainstorm and they fled to find shelter. Jack's small apartment was just two blocks away and they ended up there. They were laughing so hard tears had broken free from their eyelids.

Jack knew Rose was married. He also knew that her marriage was not happy. She hadn't mentioned Cal much, but when she did there was darkness in her eyes. But here now, soaked to the bone, laughing so hard she was crying Rose was beyond beautiful.

The next thing Jack knew, he was kissing her. For a second, Rose kissed him back, but then she pulled away from Jack in shock. Before he could apologize for his impulsive act, Rose slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Jack rubbed his stinging cheek, certain she had hit him hard enough to leave her handprint behind. "I'm sorry," Jack said sincerely. "I don't know what got into me."

"I'm married!" she yelled at him. "Why would you think that would be a good idea?"

Jack couldn't help but be amused. He had a very good suspicion that if Rose was as pissed as she was acting, she would have just left. _Then again, she may want to give you a piece of her mind first. _Either way, he didn't want her to leave_. Tread carefully._

"Happily married?" Jack asked.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Rose stood there with her arms crossed and glared at him. "You're absurd."

"Well, if you were happily married, you wouldn't have kissed me back."

"I –" Rose was lost for words. She had kissed him back. She'd been unable to stop herself. Cal had never kissed her like that, and he rarely kissed her. Grabbing her wet coat off the chair, she tried to give him a final glare. Jack saw softness behind the glare though and bit his lip to keep from smiling. "I'm leaving," she declared.

She walked out of his apartment without a saying another word. Jack remained silent as well. When she slammed the door behind her, Jack finally let himself smile. He knew he'd see her again.

Rose walked home and tried her best to be mad at Jack. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from reliving the kiss in her head. She was glad to see her mother was still asleep when she arrived home and explaining why she looked like a drowned rat could be avoided.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she gingerly touched her lips with her fingertips. They still tingled from Jack's kiss. Rose watched as her cheeks grew pink and a smile came to her mouth. Suddenly, she couldn't wait until tomorrow afternoon to see him again.

By dinner, she was working up the courage to sneak out after her mother retired for the evening.

Just after ten o'clock that night Jack heard a knock on his door. "Be right there!" he called. Expecting it to be his friend Fabrizio, he marked his place in Emily Dickenson's _Poems,_ placed it on the small bookshelf and answered the door. He wasn't expecting Rose to be on the other side.

"Rose," he said softly. "What are you –" Before he could finish his question, Rose stepped forward, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Jack couldn't stop his arms from encircling her waist as her wrapped around his neck. He wanted to kiss her harder, deeper, but forced himself to allow her to remain in control of the kiss. He didn't have to wait long because she brushed her tongue against his lips, beckoning him to deepen the kiss.

Rose broke the kiss slowly, savoring the feel of his mouth on her own. He pressed his forehead against his. "Rose," he breathed softly.

She placed her finger on his lips. "Don't talk Jack. Just kiss me." Jack smiled and kissed her. Rose's arms encircled his neck and suddenly Jack swept her up off her feet and carried her to the bed.

_Present_

Rose realized that she was just about to Jack's. Even though it was chilly outside, she felt as though she was sitting in front of a fire. The simple thought of Jack did that to her every time. Arriving at his tiny apartment, she knocked on the door.

Jack smiled when he saw Rose on the other side of the door. "Hi beautiful," he greeted with a kiss. "How are you?"

"Fine," she responded, pulling her coat off. Jack took it and tossed it over the chair near the door. She took his hand as he walked into the kitchen where he handed Rose a glass of cheap red wine. "Thank you."

They curled up on the couch that was just off the kitchen. Rose took another sip of her wine before placing the glass on the end table. Jack reached up and gently pulled out the few bobby pins from Rose's hair. He smiled as her hair cascaded down, framing her face.

Rose leaned forward and kissed his lips. As Jack returned her kiss, she pulled him on top of her as she laid back on the sofa. She moaned as he made love to her with a passion she didn't know existed.

After, Rose curled up next to him. Jack tossed a tattered blanket over them. She had a few hours with him before having to return to her own bed. Jack started talking about one of his past adventures and Rose listened intently. They laughed and teased. They kissed and they tickled each other. They play wrestled and made love twice more.

Jack walked with Rose about a third of the way home, when she was in the safer neighborhood. He knew Rose carried a knife in her boot, but he still didn't want her walking alone at night in the lesser parts of town.

Rose kissed him good-bye at their tree, the one where Rose carved J + R into the bark. Coincidentally, that was also when Jack discovered she carried a knife in her boot. He gave her a wink before watching her walk away. He watched until she turned the corner and went home, smiling to himself the whole way.

Rose too smiled as she climbed into bed for a few hours of sleep. Her final thoughts as she drifted off were of Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviews! Glad you like it! Just so you know, this will have a bit of a soap-y edge to it.**

_About Four Weeks Later_

"Jack!" Rose cried out. "Don't stop, please!" Rose couldn't control her actions and her nails dug sharply into his shoulders as he began to move his hips faster. He pressed his sweaty forehead to hers. A low moan began in her throat and grew rapidly into a scream as she was completely overpowered by the orgasm. Before Rose could recover, Jack wrapped his arms around her and flipped them in one swift motion so that she straddled him. She still wasn't fully recovered as another orgasm tore through her body. Jack felt himself let go with a loud moan and Rose collapsed on top of him.

They lay there, motionless except for their heavy breathing. After a minute or two, Jack kissed the top of Rose's head and she giggled softly. Slowly she slid off of him and snuggled up next to him. He propped himself up on his elbow to look at her and she let out a content sigh.

"What was that for?"

"Oh…nothing," she replied. "I just feel so safe and warm here with you." Rose laid her head on her chest. "I've never felt it before."

"You don't feel this with him," Jack said. Rose didn't know why, but he refused to say Cal's name.

"Maybe in the literal sense," Rose said, noting the edge in his voice. "The bed's warmer with him in it and he keeps a pistol in the nightstand drawer." Rose swallowed hard, realizing she was walking into dangerous territory. Suddenly feeling nervous, Rose climbed from the bed and gathered her clothes from the floor. "It doesn't matter," she muttered under her breath.

"What doesn't matter?" Jack watched as she dressed and felt his happiness fading. Rose pretended like she didn't hear him and pulled on her shoes. "Rose?"

"Nothing." She looked at the clock. "I have to go Jack," Rose told him firmly, hoping she had put an end to the conversation. Jack nodded and climbed from the bed. He began pulling his pants on and before he could stop them the words came right out of his mouth.

"Leave him." Rose swore her heart stopped beating. She was suddenly struggling to catch her breath. Slowly she turned to face him.

"What did you just say?"

Jack crossed the room and took her face in his hands. "Leave him." Rose couldn't speak; she was still having a hard time breathing. Jack kissed her softly. "Be with me."

Rose studied his eyes for a moment before opening her mouth to speak when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "What the hell?" Rose muttered.

"Miss Rose!" The voice on the other side of the door was Trudy. It was urgent but pleasant. Another knock followed. When Trudy called her a second time, Rose's eyes snapped open and Jack vanished, replaced by the canopy above her bed._ It was a dream._

Sitting up in bed, Rose felt her blankets snare her legs. She looked down and quickly untangled the blankets. Another knock startled her and she called out. "Y-yes?"

Trudy opened the door and greeted Rose with a warm smile. "Good morning miss."

"Good morning," Rose managed. She still dwelled upon her dream; it had felt so real.

"I apologize for waking you earlier than usual, but your mother insisted on it." Rose look at the clock on the mantel above the fireplace in her room. She noticed it was just before seven and suddenly Rose longed for the extra hour of sleep she was accustomed to.

"Thank you Trudy," Rose said with a yawn. Trudy nodded and turned to go back downstairs. Rose began to wonder the reasons for being awoken this early. Then Jack's voice came back into her head. _"Be with me."_ The dream had felt so real that Rose could feel the lingering of his hands on her cheeks. "What was I going to tell him?" Rose asked out loud. Her initial thought was that she was going to say yes. Maybe she wasn't going to say it right away; perhaps she was going to come up with an excuse for being unable to leave Cal. But Rose knew deep in her heart, that she would have said yes.

_But could I do it? Could I leave Cal? I don't love him nor does he love me. _Rose stood and stretched, her mind still spinning. _It would be incredibly foolish to think I can just simply leave Cal. But to be with Jack…_

"Rose!" Ruth called from the hallway. Startled from her thoughts, Rose turned to see her mother poke her head into the room. "Make yourself presentable and come down for breakfast."

"What's going on mother?" Rose tried to hold back a yawn but failed.

Ruth grimaced as Rose yawned loudly with her mouth wide open. "Rose, please don't be so uncouth. Just do as I ask please." With that Ruth turned and left.

_That's odd,_ Rose thought to herself. She dressed in something simple and presentable for breakfast. The entire time her thoughts flipped back and forth between her mother's sense of urgency and her dream of Jack.

Rose descended the stairs, noticing the butterflies in her tummy wouldn't settle down. Her mother's urgency had been forgotten as she could not stop thinking about what a life with Jack would be like. Looking around the mansion, she knew it would be nowhere near glamorous. She knew that it would be quite the opposite in fact. Rose continued to ponder it all as she walked towards the kitchen. She hid a tiny smile on her lips when she thought of showing up at Jack's tonight with no intention of leaving.

But as Rose drew closer to the kitchen, the smile faded quickly when she heard the voices talking. The butterflies died off and their remains caused nausea to creep up her throat. Appearing in the doorway, she felt her joy vanish.

Cal smiled at her over his plate. "Good morning Sweetpea."

How Rose managed to keep her composure, find her voice and not betray her emotions was something she didn't think she'd ever figure out. "Cal!" she cried with fake enthusiasm. He stood to greet her as she walked to him, focusing on simply putting one foot in front of the other. Their kiss was chaste, over before Rose knew it. "What are you doing here?"

Cal frowned. "You sound disappointed that I'm here." He sat back down, motioning for Rose to sit next to him.

Rose let out a laugh. It was easy to do so, having become so accustomed to pretending to enjoy life with him. "No, that's not it at all darling." She spooned some sugar into her coffee and grimaced at the taste. She preferred her coffee black and strong, but her mother insisted that she at least put sugar in it because drinking black coffee was not ladylike. "I'm just surprised." She wanted to ask him how long he was going to be there but kept her mouth shut.

Cal smiled at her and speared his eggs with a fork. "The contract still isn't worked out." He took a bite. Rose realized he was looking across the table at Ruth rather than at her. "I have to be back Monday morning, and I was hoping the two of you would join me."

Rose almost choked on her coffee. Before she could think of a valid reason to object to Cal's proposal, Ruth spoke up.

"That would be lovely Cal. Don't you think Rose?"

Rose couldn't say why she didn't want to go with Cal, leaving her no choice but to agree. "When will we be leaving?" She had hoped it would be later rather than sooner, giving her a chance to figure out a way to go to Jack and never turn back.

"We'll be on the three o'clock train this afternoon," Cal told her.

…

Jack watched the children playing with their puppy excitedly. Their squeals and laughter echoed throughout the park and Jack couldn't help but smile at their joy. He continued to sketch the scene in front of him as his thoughts drifted to Rose.

He wondered if she'd visit him today in the park. She usually did, but she wasn't always able to get away or she chose to catch up on her sleep if she had stayed with him the previous night longer than either of them intended. Last night he had walked her home around two however, so after Rose didn't show after an hour of their usual meeting time, Jack felt safe assuming that she simply wasn't able to get away. After another hour Jack put his portfolio back together and tucked it under his arm as he headed home.

He couldn't believe he had been in Rome for such a long time. It was going on three months and over the past five years Jack hadn't stayed anywhere longer than a month or so. In truth, he knew that the only reason he hadn't left was because of Rose. Jack knew he was falling in love with her and he knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak. Sooner or later, he knew Rose would leave Rome and go off with her husband that she didn't love.

"Amore is not-a logical," Fabrizio had told him a week ago.

Jack opened the door to his apartment and tossed his coat and portfolio on the couch. Fabrizio was right and Jack knew it. There had been so many nights, lying with Rose in his arms that he wanted to tell her to leave Cal and be with him. Jack couldn't bring himself to say the words and he knew why; he was afraid of her answer. Even though she was miserable in her marriage, she was safe and secure. She'd never have to worry about sleeping under a bridge or eating stale bread. With Cal she'd sleep every night in a warm bed and have fresh baked bread with breakfast every morning.

_But what if she said she would leave Cal?_ Jack thought to himself. _You'll never know unless you say something to her. Tell her how you feel._

Jack plopped down on the couch and grabbed his book from the end table and opened it to the marked page. The words on the page just ran together and Jack closed the book with a sigh and tossed it back on the table. He glanced at the clock on the mantel and saw it was just a little after five. Rose wouldn't come by until at least ten.

He was usually able to pass the time easily, but he just wasn't able to this afternoon. He wanted Rose to be here. He wanted to tell her all of his feelings, confess to her that he'd been in love with her since the moment she plowed into him at the park. Jack didn't care how insane it may have sounded, he was going to ask her to stay with him.

The minutes ticked away into hours. Eventually those hours ticked away to the usual time of Rose's arrival. Ten o'clock came and Jack poured two glasses of cheap red wine like he did every night. Jack wasn't concerned that fifteen minutes had passed, sometimes Rose was a bit late. Ten thirty came and went. Jack began to feel a gnawing in the pit of his stomach. At eleven, the two glasses of wine sat untouched as Jack threw on his coat to leave.

Jack was afraid that something horrible had happened. He always walked her home, but now Jack was kicking himself in the ass for never meeting her on her way over. The closer he got to the house she was staying at, the more relieved he was that he hadn't seen her lying in a gutter somewhere. The relief was short lived however. The house was completely dark. The gate to the long driveway locked shut. No car rested in the carport.

_She can't be...no…she's not…_

Jack swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

_Gone?_

…

Rose stared at the ceiling. She had hoped the motion of the train would lull her to sleep, but after three hours of tossing around on the bed she was still wide awake. Silent tears stained her face. At first she had been wiping them away, but she grew tired of it. She stopped fighting and let the tears just fall where they may.

The beds in the sleeping car were tiny for which Rose was grateful. There was room for two people to a bed, but just barely. Cal slept in the bed above her while Ruth slept in the bed opposite her. They had been asleep for hours. Neither of them one iota of what was going on in Rose's mind, or that her heart felt close to shattering.

There had been no chance of getting away. After breakfast Rose was rushed to bathe and dress. From the moment she stepped from her room dressed, either Cal or her mother was constantly there. Rose's only chance would have been to go for a walk in the park. There was simply no time though. They left the house at noon to enjoy a lunch before boarding the train.

Now here she was hours later on a train that took her farther and farther away from Jack with every turn of its wheels and Jack didn't know where she was or where she was going. That's what broke her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm leaving," Jack said to Fabrizio. It had been just over a week since Rose had seemingly vanished and Jack had grown to hate Rome in that time.

Fabrizio nodded knowingly. "When? Where?" he asked.

Jack took a swig of his beer and set the glass back on the bar. "In the morning sometime." He pulled a package from his coat pocket. He sprinkled the tobacco into the paper, rolled it, sealed it shut and finally placed it between his lips and lit it. "As for where, I don't know. Maybe I'll figure out a way to get home."

"Wis.." Fabrizio paused for a moment before finding the word. "Wisconsin?"

Jack shrugged. "Torna stati, at least," he responded in broken Italian, telling Fabrizio he was only concerned with getting to America for now. He took emptied his beer glass and was silent for another moment. "Do you want to come with?" Jack asked out of nowhere.

"Che cosa?"

"Vuoi venire con?" Jack repeated, this time in Italian. Fabrizio had become one of Jack's best friends since they met in a tiny village outside of Rome. Like Jack, Fabirzio had no close family. His parents had died just six months apart when he was five. Fabrizio was the youngest of four siblings, one sister and two brothers. All had gone their separate ways as they aged. He was the only one who still hadn't left.

"Si," he told Jack with no hesitation. Jack ordered two more beers and they toasted to a new horizon. But even as Jack drank, his empty heart still throbbed in pain.

Late the next morning and still fighting hangovers the two of them left Rome, neither knowing where they would end up.

…

Rose woke up slowly, fighting to stay in her dream. Jack's arms were around her and he was whispering a thousand I love yous in her ear. He forgave her for just disappearing without a word. She told him she wanted to be with him and he told her nothing could make him happier.

The dream faded away and Rose's eyes fluttered open. It had been ten days since she'd left Rome. Every morning, just before she woke up the dream came to her. Even though it was only a dream, Rose's altered state of consciousness was the best part of her day. When her eyes opened, the day progressively got worse.

Rose thought she had known loneliness. It had been a part of her for as long as she could remember. Everyone she knew was happy in this world. Men were happy showing off their beautiful wives. They flaunted their cash in the form of tailor made tuxedos, silver cigarette cases and gold pinky rings. The women had perfected falsetto laughs. They smiled at their husbands as they gazed at them, the loving gaze meant for the money and prestige that being married to them provided.

Her falsetto laugh was perfected. Her smiles to Cal were forced, but not obviously so. When she gazed at Cal it was more of a blank stare with a plastic smile. But with Jack…with Jack it was different. Her laugh was real, genuine. So real in fact that once she had been laughing so hard she snorted. The smile on her face warmed her own heart. And when she gazed at Jack, she gazed at him with love and wanting.

Rose rolled over and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Cal was already gone, probably since sunrise. Rose didn't deny that she was happy about that, or that he often didn't return home until after she was asleep. He never disturbed her when he came to bed. He neither woke her for sex nor snuggled close to her. She found herself wondering if he was working or perhaps involved with another woman. Either way, Rose didn't care. All she could focus on was the fact that she would probably never see Jack again.

The clock read eight AM and Rose knew she should get out of bed, but she felt so tired. She hadn't slept decently since they'd left Rome. Her head hurt all day, just a twinge behind her eyes, but enough to make her uncomfortable. There was a knot deep in her abdomen that forced her to swallow back nausea throughout the day.

Rose's head began to throb as her mind sorted its way through various what ifs. _What if he never kissed me? What if I had that dream earlier? What if I told him I loved him before Cal came back? What if he told me he loved me? What if Cal hadn't come back?_ Rose hated the way these thoughts haunted her and was grateful when Trudy knocked on the door to wake her.

"Good morning Miss Rose," Trudy greeted warmly.

"Good morning," Rose replied softly, not bothering to turn over to face her.

Trudy automatically walked to Rose's wardrobe to retrieve the dress she had purchased yesterday. "Do you with to wear this new dress to the Astor's for tea this afternoon?"

Rose held in a groan. She had forgotten about that stupid tea J.J. and Madeline had invited her and Ruth to. She didn't want to go. She'd been keeping up such an act for what seemed like an eternity that she felt close to breaking. Rose was confident today would cause her to crack.

"Actually Trudy, I won't be going," Rose said. "I'm not feeling well." _It's certainly not a lie._ "If my mother decides she has a problem with that, tell her to speak to me directly," she added in a kind voice. Ruth was quick to snap at Trudy for things that were beyond her control.

"Yes, of course," Trudy replied hanging the dress back up. "Shall I bring you anything?"

"Not right now, thank you," Rose said politely. She closed her eyes against the morning light and listened for her mother's encroaching footsteps. Less than three minutes later, Ruth knocked on the door.

"Trudy tells me you're not feeling well?" Ruth asked, not bothering to wait for Rose to invite her in.

"No, I'm not," Rose replied. "I've had a rather nasty headache since last night and I didn't sleep well." She closed her eyes and mentally willed her mother out of her room. "Please send my apologies to J.J. and Madeline," she said, hoping that would end the subject.

Fortunately it did. Ruth left with no further comment and Rose buried her face in her pillow and felt the first tears break free.

_**...**_

Jack tossed his charcoal pencil down and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at the drawing in front of him and fought back the urge to crumple it up and toss it over his shoulder. To an untrained eye, the sketch would have seemed beautiful, without a flaw in sight. But to Jack it was all wrong. There was no life in it. The Parisian woman lay out in front of him naked, her black hair fanned out with one arm extended above her head and the other laying across her belly, just below her breasts. Her eyes were as seductive as the smile on her lips. Jack couldn't capture life in any of this as he moved his hand across the paper.

"What's the matter, Jack dear?" Evonne asked in a thick French accent. She sat up and retrieved her robe from the bed post. "You have been back for three days and you are not yourself."

"I know," Jack said blandly.

"Your heart has been broken," Evonne noted. Jack gave her a questioning look. "I can see it in your eyes."

"It's that obvious?" Jack questioned more to himself than Evonne.

"Oui," she answered. Evonne grabbed her crutches that leaned against the wall and went over to where Jack was sitting on the couch. "Tell me about her."

Jack chuckled and stood to pour them each a glass of wine. "I doubt you want to hear about it." He sat back on the couch, handing her a glass.

"I would not have asked then." She took a sip of her wine and picked up Jack's drawing. "Your drawings, they reflect your broken heart as well. They lack something. Your heart is not in it."

"My heart's with Rose," Jack confessed. Evonne remained silent. "I met her in Rome. She's…she's married," he continued, waiting for Evonne to say something.

"I am not one to judge Jack," she said as if she knew what he was thinking. "I have no position to."

Jack nodded. "We met in a park. Well, she ran me down in the park," he corrected with a half-smile. "She bit my head off, I apologized and we spent the next few hours discussing art." Jack ignored the pain in his heart as he spoke of Rose. "Three days later we got caught in a rainstorm and took cover in my apartment. She was drenched and laughing so hard that she snorted. I don't know what came over me but I kissed her."

"Did you know then that she is married?"

"Yes, though I knew it wasn't happily. She barely spoke of her husband and she did, it wasn't exactly with love and happiness."

"What happened when you kissed her?"

"She slapped me."

Evonne tried not to laugh, but a quiet giggle snuck out. "I was not expecting to hear that Jack. Désolé, très désolé," she apologized.

Jack chuckled too. "It's alright. I wasn't really expecting the slap either. Especially after the way she kissed me back," Jack recalled. "She stormed out, but just after ten that night, she showed up at my door." The pain in his heart grew worse as he remembered the way she had pulled him into a kiss. "For the next five weeks or so, Rose came to me every night. She'd stay for five or six hours, but she always went home before dawn."

Jack paused then. He looked at the red liquid in his wine glass. It was expensive wine, he could tell by the way it ran down the side of the glass when he swirled it gently. Ignoring the fact that wine should be sipped, not gulped, he downed the remainder of it in one quick motion. "One night, she just didn't show up," Jack said. "I grew worried, thinking something had happened to her. I went to find her. That's when I found that she was gone."

"Gone?" Evonne asked in confusion.

"She was only there on holiday. Her husband was in London on business while she and her mother stayed in Rome," Jack clarified. "I don't know where she is now, but I do know that she didn't leave by choice."

"Oh? You are sure of this?" Evonne asked gently.

"I am," Jack said confidently. "Rose loves me; I was able to see it in her eyes as clearly as I could hear it in her laugh. She never told me, but she never had to." He shook his head. "It was foolish to ever get involved with her," he muttered. "I just didn't think it would end like this. I hoped it wouldn't end at all."

"You had hoped she would leave her husband," Evonne stated. "Did she say anything to make you think she would?"

"No. The night she left, I was going to ask her to leave him though. I was going to ask her to be with me," he confessed. He rubbed his face with his palm, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill over his eyelids. "After a week, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave Rome."

"Where are you going now?" she asked. "I know you well Jack, and I know you will not be in Paris for long."

"I'm planning to go back to the States. Fabri's wanted to go to America since he's been on his own. No time like the present," Jack told her. "If we're lucky, maybe we'll get passage abroad Titanic," he said, half joking. The newest ship of the White Star Line was to begin her maiden voyage on April tenth, just over a week away. The papers had called it the 'grandest ship in the world' and 'the ship of dreams.' It was the largest passenger steamship in the world, the sister ship to the RMS Olympic which Jack had traveled on when he came to Europe. Jack got up and went to the window. The stars twinkled above the city, but not nearly as bright as they did at sea. Jack remembered lying on a bench aboard the Olympic, smoking a cigarette and staring at the vast and endless universe. He wondered if he could lose himself in it again.

_April 10__th__, 1912_

Rose stared up at the grand ship. She was completely unimpressed and equally as thrilled. Her heart cried out for Jack, now more than ever. She didn't care about boarding the so-called ship of dreams and didn't bother hiding it.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," she said, turning to Cal. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." Cal began to reply, but Rose turned away completely disinterested.

…

The four men sat at the table in the pub right next to the docks. Titanic loomed before them. On the table laid loose change and notes, all the currency different. Olaf had dropped his pocket knife in the middle. Jack had thrown his father's pocket watch in when raising the bet. Sven responded with a raise of his own. Two third class tickets for passage on Titanic lay in the middle of the pile.

"Jack, you bet everything we have." Fabri moaned. He had bet all their money, which maybe added up to ten bucks and his father's pocket watch, one of the few things he'd taken when he left Wisconsin. But to him they were just objects, nothing at all really.

Jack blew out the smoke from his cigarette. "When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose."

Two minutes later, Jack and Fabrizio were rushing to get aboard Titanic, making it just in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal encircled his arms around Rose's waist. Robotically, she leaned against him, making him believe she wanted his embrace. "One of the largest suites on the entire ship," he boasted. "Do you like it Sweetpea?"

"I do, very much," Rose said. _I hate it. All of it. All of this._ She stared out at the sea from their private promenade deck. She couldn't see much being that it was just past eleven at night. But even the cold blackness seemed more inviting than Cal's touch. Rose felt his lips brush her neck and she forced herself not to stiffen. He moved his lips along her shoulder blade, pulling back the fabric of her dress as she did so.

Rose shivered from his touch and hated it. It wasn't that Cal was a terrible lover. In fact he was a rather good lover. If she had never known Jack she wouldn't be fighting the urge to tear herself away from Cal. Instead she let him turn her so she was facing him and let him kiss her.

Rose closed her eyes and her mind wandered to Jack. She didn't think she would have been able to prevent it. Cal scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room. She kept her eyes closed the entire time, knowing that if she opened them, she'd lose what felt like her last bit of sanity.

For the first time in a long time, Rose hadn't even come close to an orgasm. After the first month or so of being married to Cal, Rose had given up and allowed herself to enjoy sex with him. More often than not, she had been able to reach orgasm. If not, she would fake it, just as she faked it now. After Cal was satisfied, he moved off of her and was soon asleep. Rose rolled over so that her back faced him and began to wonder if she'd ever enjoy sex again.

Just as Rose was falling asleep, Cal rolled over and wrapped an arm around her. For a moment, she tensed. His hand lay against her stomach and for the first time she noticed how smooth and cold they were, like polished marble. They were too impeccable, the complete opposite of Jack's hands. Jack's hands were callused and rough. She knew he bit his nails, she'd seen him do it. After drawing his fingers were dirty with charcoal. Jack's hands would grip her shoulders tightly as he kissed her, and his fingers would dig into her flesh as they made love, unlike Cal, would seemed to think she'd break if he handled her too roughly.

_Oh Jack. I wish I knew where you were. _

…

Rose brought her cupped hand to her mouth and sipped slowly. Rather than drink the water, Rose swished it around in her mouth and spit it out. She cupped her hand again, this time taking a drink. She turned off the sink and looked in the mirror. Her face was flushed from being sick and her eyes were bloodshot. She'd been traveling on ships since a child, but she hadn't been seasick since she was twelve.

"Rose?" Cal called out before knocking on the door. Groaning quietly, Rose splashed cold water on her face before answering.

"I'll be right out darling." Rose grabbed a fresh towel and wiped off her face. She knew she didn't look her best, but she decided it would just have to do. "Good morning," she greeted as she opened the door.

Cal looked at her with concern. "Are you alright Rose? You don't look well."

Rose sniffled and wiped her tired eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little seasick." She felt a shiver and tightened her robe. "I hope you don't mind if I don't join you for breakfast," she said apologetically as she retreated to the bedroom.

Cal flashed a fake smile. "That's alright." Relieved, Rose climbed back into bed. "I'll send Trudy before I leave," he offered. Rose just nodded and pulled the blankets up. Cal didn't say anything else and left. She closed her eyes and began to think of Jack. Actually, it was more that she continued to think of Jack. He hadn't once left her mind. Rolling over she snuggled against the pillow and let herself drift back to sleep until late morning.

…

Jack sat on the deck with his legs crossed. His sketchpad sat on his lap. Fabrizio was next to him talking to Tommy Ryan, who had just embarked that morning from Ireland. He semi listened to their conversation as he drew the father with his little girl looking out over the ocean.

He sighed quietly, not loud enough for anyone to hear as he thought of Rose. He thought of her constantly, but it seemed to sting a bit more when he drew. Every night when she came over, she was eager to see his drawings that he had done that day. She'd study them in amazement and compliment his talent. He remembered the first time Rose had seen the nude sketches. She had tried to hide her surprise but failed and he had teased her for it.

"_A lady of society has no business looking at such scandal!" Jack cried in mock horror._

_Rose flipped the paper and studied the next drawing for a moment before closing the portfolio and laying it to the side. She leaned forward and kissed Jack. "Nor should she be doing this," she teased as she began to unbutton his shirt. Rose pulled Jack's shirt off and soon they were collapsing into the bed, giggling. _

"Ah that's typical! First class dogs come down here to take a shite!" Tommy scolded, causing Jack's memory to fade quickly. He couldn't help but smile at what Tommy said when he saw the dogs being walked.

"Nah, just lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things," Jack replied.

Tommy chuckled. "Like we could forget?" He took another drag of his hand rolled cigarette and pointed to Jack's portfolio. "You make any money with your drawings?"

Jack looked to the drawing and shrugged. "Sometimes. A few years ago in Santa Monica I sold them for –" Jack's words immediately ended when he looked up. Above them on the first class deck was a women with her red hair pulled back into a typical up do. Her back was to him and he found himself mentally willing her to turn around.

"Jack?" Fabri followed his gaze and understood. Though he had never met Rose, Jack had described her often enough that the red hair on this woman explained to Fabri what was going on in Jack's mind.

The woman turned just enough for Jack to see her face from the side. It was all he needed. He felt his heart beat faster and his eyes widen. He ignored Tommy's remark about angels flying out of his ass. The angels had already flown.

Jack had to stop himself from calling out to her, despite his longing to. It was possible that she may have been with someone, though he saw no one near her. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she stared out at the sea.

"Rose," he breathed.

…

Rose breathed the salty air slowly. She hoped that no one noticed as she sucked it in deeply through her nostrils before letting it out gently through her lips. More than that, Rose hoped she wouldn't end up getting sick in front of everyone on deck.

"Rose!" She rolled her eyes and pretended not to hear Cal's voice. Regardless, Cal grabbed her at the elbow and spun her to face him. "What is the matter with you?" he hissed quietly.

Rose pulled her arm free. "Cal please, don't make a scene." The nausea that she had managed to fight off began to return, though not as severely.

"It wouldn't be any worse than the way you embarrassed me with your little joke about Dr. Fraud."

"Freud," Rose corrected. She took a step away from Cal. "I'm still not feeling well. I'm going back to the cabin," she told him. She walked away without looking back, but Cal was soon at her side much to her annoyance. After a few more steps she was grateful though, as her legs began to feel shaky. Rose grabbed Cal's arm for support.

Cal looked at her and saw how pale her face was. "Rose?"

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Just walk with me back to the cabin."

They didn't speak after that. Cal escorted Rose to her room before calling Trudy to assist her and leaving to return to the Verandah Café. Rose began to feel better once he was gone and once she was out of her dress and constricting corset she felt even better.

"Would you like me to bring you anything Miss?" Trudy asked with more genuine concern than Cal.

"I'd like a cup of hot tea with lemon," Rose told her. Trudy turned to leave and Rose sat at the edge of her bed. Feeling another wave of dizziness coming on, she leaned forward and placed her head in her hands. "Why am I so miserable?" she asked herself. She remembered the first time she had been seasick. She had been seven and couldn't step onto the boat deck without vomiting. She couldn't even bear to look out a window and see that the ship was moving. As long as she was inside and away from windows, she was perfectly fine. Then she seemed to grow out of it. This was the first time in five years she could remember even being sick at all.

"Here you are Miss," Trudy said when she returned. Rose lifted her head slowly and took the tea off of the tray.

"Thank you Trudy," she replied. She took a sip and closed her eyes as the hot tea soothed her. "I just don't understand why I feel so wretched."

Trudy picked up Rose's dress from the chair she had set it on. "Perhaps it's something more than just seasickness," she offered. "Perhaps you are more ill than you realize."

Rose's eyebrows squeezed together in confusion. "What do you mean? When I'm not fighting off the nausea, I feel fine." She took another sip of tea. "Except that I'm more tired than usual."_ And my heart is broken,___she added silently.

Trudy smoothed out the dress and hung it in the closet. Rose noticed that Trudy has a thoughtful look. Then Trudy smiled ever so slightly, just enough for Rose to notice.

"May I ask a personal question?"

Rose's brain kicked into overdrive. Suddenly she understood. _No. She's not going to ask me that? _

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"When was your last…" Trudy stopped, assuming Rose would know where she was going. Rose did, but she denied it and remained silent. "Your last…cycle?" Trudy finished, the last word coming out in a whisper.

Rose could hear the tea cup rattling against the saucer as her hand shook. Trudy took it from her quickly and set it down. "Oh my God," Rose whispered. Her hand flew to her stomach and she felt through her nightgown for any changes.

"It's alright Miss. When I was pregnant with my Daniel, I was experiencing the same thing. It passed and this will too," Trudy assured her.

Rose swallowed hard. She didn't have to once question whose child she was carrying. Prior to last night, she had Cal had not had sex in just over three months. She'd had her period twice since then. But she hadn't had it since she had been with Jack. Rose did the math quickly and realized she was two weeks late.

"I –" her eyes darted around the room as she tried to calm down. "I have to get to the infirmary." She stood up too quickly, prompting a dizzy spell. Rose sat back down suddenly.

Trudy helped steady her. "Miss I think you should lay for a while. When Mr. Hockley and Miss Ruth return, I'll tell them that you wish you go."

"No!" Rose cried. She took a deep breath and collected herself, remembering the situation. "I'd rather tell them myself," she said as calmly as possible. She forced a soft smile and laid her head on the pillow. "Please don't say a word to them Trudy."

Trudy nodded. "If you so wish." She stood. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No. Thank you," Rose whispered. Trudy left and Rose was alone with her thoughts. _I'm pregnant with Jack's child._ Repeating it over and over in head, Rose tried to let it sink in. She whispered it to herself. It just didn't seem real. Getting out of the bed, Rose stood before the full length mirror. She studied her stomach, lifting up her nightgown to reveal that it was still as flat as ever. Rose rubbed her hand over it. _Jack's baby is growing in there._

_**...**_

Jack lay on the bench and stared up at the stars. There were millions of them, billions and trillions even. He thought of Rose. She was on the ship. She was so close yet so far. Jack knew he wouldn't be allowed into the first class area of the ship. Unless he figured out a way to find her, the ship would dock in New York and he'd lose her again. She'd be nothing more than a shooting star in an endless sky of stars. There and gone in the blink of an eye.

Jack took a drag of his cigarette and let the smoke lazily drift out of his nostrils. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps and thought nothing of it. He closed his eyes for a moment and heard the person pass. He swore the person was a sobbing woman and for a brief second, he damned his own good intentions.

The woman had obviously been running more than she had been walking; Jack could just make out her form, already by the stern of the ship. A terrifying thought occurred to Jack and he practically leaped from the bench. He moving quietly but quickly, never taking his eyes from her. It wasn't until he got closer that he noticed her red curls.

…

Rose stared down at the ocean. Her mind hadn't stopped reeling since she had talked to Trudy. She had wanted to go to the infirmary, but was afraid to. It would make it more real. She had to figure out what she would do first. Would she stay with Cal and raise Jack's baby as theirs? Or would she figure out a way to strike out on her own? She knew staying with Cal would guarantee the child would be healthy and safe. What would become of it if she ran away?

Rose wiped her tears away and forced herself to take a deep breath. She followed with a few more deep breaths. She looked up to the sky for a moment, amazed at the vast night sky. Realizing that her absence would be noticed soon, she decided to return to her cabin.

With a heavy sigh, Rose turned around to head back.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose saw the legs of someone standing nearby. She wondered if whoever it was had heard her crying. Suddenly embarrassed, she kept her head low and her eyes down as she walked right past the person.

"Rose."

She froze mid step. It was impossible. The chances of ever seeing Jack again were too slim, if they even existed at all. Rose raised her head and eyes simultaneously but didn't turn around. She was hearing things; she was confident of it. But she didn't want to be hearing things. _Call my name again. Please._

Rose strained her ears, listening as intently as she could. She heard voices of others on the decks and the sound of the ship cutting through the water. She didn't hear his voice call her name, but she did hear someone walking towards her slowly. Rose felt his presence draw closer. She sucked in a breath as a familiar hand gently laid itself upon her shoulder.

It happened in a blur. Jack's arms were around her and holding her tightly to his chest. Rose buried his face in his shirt, breathing in his scent of dirt and cigarettes. It was so oddly comforting and she didn't know why, but she knew that she didn't care. She couldn't speak, couldn't think. All she was able to do was just be.

Jack hadn't even made eye contact with her, for the moment he had touched her she spun herself into his arms. He felt her body shaking against his as he kissed her hair. She was trying to hold in her emotions as she clung to him. It felt as if she was afraid to let go, afraid that if she did he would vanish into thin air. Jack clutched her tighter, afraid of the same thing.

"Tell me you're real," he said quietly, nervous that even his voice would shatter the illusion.

Rose lifted her head and found his eyes with hers. "I'm only real if you're real," she replied softly. "Jack." She wanted to say his name a hundred times. She pulled away enough to reach up and touch his face. "Jack."

Jack felt himself lean into her touch. For a moment he closed his eyes. He turned his face slightly to nuzzle her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the heel of her hand. Rose let out the tiniest of moans and Jack's eyes opened.

"You're really here," he said, finally able to believe it. "I thought I'd never see you again." He pulled her close to him again and nuzzled her neck.

Rose chocked back a sob. There was something about the way he said those words that broke her heart. "I'm so sorry Jack." She sniffled. "I'm sorry. It happened so suddenly and –"

"Shhhh, it's okay," Jack assured her. He hugged her tighter. "It doesn't matter." Jack let out a sudden sigh of relief. "You're here now."

Rose felt a smile form on her lips. For the next few moments she let herself forget everything. She just let her body relax in Jack's arms. "I can't believe this is happening Jack." She pulled away just enough to look at Jack, but she kept her arms around his neck, afraid to stop touching him.

"I thought I was going crazy earlier, I really did," Jack said.

"What do you mean?"

Jack let a breath. "This afternoon I thought I saw you out on the boat deck." Rose's eyes widened. "I wanted to call out to you, but I was afraid that I was seeing things. Or that you weren't alone."

"I was, but not for long. Cal showed up to reprimand me for my behavior at lunch." Rose felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her and she felt her legs shake. "I need to sit down Jack," she told him quickly. Without hesitation, Jack led her to the closet bench.

"Is everything alright? Are you ill?" Jack rubbed her arm to soothe her. Rose leaned forward and rested her head in her hands.

"Just give me a moment. Please," she replied. _You need to tell him that you think you're pregnant._ Rose focused on her breathing, waiting for the feeling to pass. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of telling Jack that she may be carrying his child. It didn't make the nausea any easier to deal with. Jack's hand on her arm soothed her and with a few more deep breaths the feeling passed. Rose slowly lifted her head. "I'm alright."

Jack's eyes were full of concern. "Are you sure? You're awfully pale Rose."

"I've just been a little ill since we boarded the ship," she said.

"Seasick?"

"Possibly," Rose said. "I'm not entirely sure." She looked to her hands, willing the nausea to stay away. _At least long enough for me to tell him._ She took a few deep breathes, just to be sure.

"What else could be wrong?" Rose bit the inside of her lip, a nervous habit of hers.

"Jack," she began with a sigh. "I think that –"

"Rose?"

Rose snapped her mouth shut quickly and turned around to see Cal approaching the bench. "Shit," she muttered, just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing here?" His eyes moved to Jack. "And _who_ is this?"

Rose stood quickly, taking a second or two to wipe her eyes carefully before turning to face him. "Cal," she said, flashing a smile. "This is Mr. Jack Dawson. He and I had met in Rome. I had come out here for some fresh cold air and we ran into each other." She turned to Jack. "Mr. Dawson, this is my husband," Rose walked to stand beside Cal, "Mr. Caledon Hockley."

"Mr. Hockley, it's a pleasure to meet you," Jack said, holding out his hand. He already didn't like Cal, but the dislike grew as Cal stood there looking smug, with his hand on Rose's lower back. Fortunately, Jack was great at small talk. "'Your wife has told me a great deal about you," Jack lied smoothly. Rose had spoken of Cal rarely, and it was never in a positive light. The rest Jack knew was because Cal was well known all over the world.

Cal barely hid a grimace as he took Jack's hand. "Likewise Mr. Dawson," he said politely. "Although I can't say my wife has told me anything about you." He turned his attention back to Rose. "Are you alright Sweetpea?"

Rose hid her nervousness with ease. "I'm fine Cal. I began to feel a bit dizzy, but I'm okay now."

"Well shall we return to the cabin? You look a bit pale." Cal removed his jacket and draped it over Rose's shoulders.

"Yes, I'm sure it's getting late. I'm just tired." _No. I don't care if I ever return to that ridiculously oversized, over decorated and overpriced cabin._ "Mr. Dawson, it was wonderful to see you again. I hope to see you before the ship docks."

Jack smiled at her, pushing the jealously that raged through him down. "That would be wonderful," he told her sincerely.

"Why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow evening?" Rose asked. She had no idea why she had said the words out loud. _What are you thinking?_ "I'm sure everyone would enjoy your stories of traveling through Europe and your thoughts on art." Rose hoped she didn't sound too eager about inviting Jack to dinner, but she had to come up with a reason for asking him.

Jack concealed his surprise at Rose's request. He wanted to say yes, very badly. But he was also afraid of Cal's reaction. "Gosh I'd love too, but I don't want to impose," he claimed. He glanced to Cal, trying to silently tell Rose that he'd have a problem with it.

"No, I don't think you would be imposing Mr. Dawson," said Cal, much to Jack and Rose's disbelief. "We'll see you tomorrow evening." Cal held out his arm for Rose to take.

"Until tomorrow then," Rose said, smiling warmly at Jack. Relief flooded through her knowing that she'd be seeing Jack tomorrow. However at the same time, she struggled with understanding why Cal extended the invitation as well. Was he simply being polite or possibly felt like she had backed him into it? Or did he sense that there was more to her and Jack?

"Yeah, count me in," Jack replied. He grabbed his portfolio off the bench. "Good-night Mrs. Hockley." He nodded to Cal. "Mr. Hockley."

Cal nodded back. "Mr. Dawson." He looked to Rose. "Shall we Sweetpea?" Cal didn't wait for a response and began to lead Rose back to their cabin.

Rose was deep in thought. She was beyond happy to have found Jack in the most unlikely of places. She was scared though, not knowing how Jack would react to the possibility of her carrying his child, though Rose didn't find it hard to hope that he would be happy. But mostly, Rose thought about when she would tell him. She couldn't very well tell him at the dinner table.

They walked in silence back to the cabin. Once they reached it, Rose called for Trudy to draw a bath.

"I thought you said you were tired Rose," Cal commented as he removed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I am Cal, but I also have a headache and would like a few minutes in a hot bath to relax it." Rose began to pull the pins from her hair slowly, hoping Trudy would return and offer to undo her dress and corset. Rose didn't want Cal to touch her if she could avoid it. She also didn't want to give him any ideas. Just as Rose shook out her loose curls, Trudy appeared and helped Rose undress.

Rose laid her head back in the tub and closed her eyes. She hoped Cal would be asleep by the time she was done. The knock on the door told Rose she would have no such luck.

"Come in," she called. Cal stepped in and closed the door behind him. He had already traded in his expensive tuxedo for a pair of equally expensive silk pajamas. His soft cloth robe was tied tightly around his middle. A lit cigarette was between his fingers, the smoke floating into the air.

"Rose, I need to speak with you," he said brusquely.

"Oh Cal, can't this wait until I'm out of the bath?" She laid her head back again. "Or the morning even?" she added under her breath, not caring if –but hoping he didn't – hear her.

"I'd like to settle this now. I would like to know more about this Mr. Dawson." His voice was stern, serious. "And I would like to know what you were doing in that area of the ship."

Rose kept her head back and her eyes closed. "I already told you Cal. I wanted some fresh cool air. More than that, I wasn't in the mood to make small talk with anyone."

"So you went for a stroll among the lower classes because you didn't want to make small talk with people who you actually know?" Rose found herself biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from grimacing. She hated when Cal's voice took on this belittling tone. It was like a knife being scraped against china. It made her want to shiver. "Did it ever occur to you how easily something could have happened to you? You're lucky you made it back with all of your jewelry!"

Rose raised her head to look at him. "Cal, I was fine. There was no one on the deck until Jack showed up. And like I had told you, I met him in Rome. He happens to be very polite and a gentleman." _Which is more than I can say for you. _"I had had a dizzy spell like I told you. He escorted me to a bench until it passed. We started talking and I lost track of time."

"Jack? You're on a first name basis with him?"

_Dammit._ "He's not fond of formalities," Rose said quickly. It was the truth, but Rose hadn't meant to give that away.

"That's a surprise," Cal snapped sarcastically. "Rose, I do not appreciate this. You were out of place inviting him to dinner. I only agreed to the invitation because I'm sure he won't dare show up." Cal finished his cigarette and put it out before opening the door. He paused, considering forbidding her to see him again but thought better of it. He could always send his valet Lovejoy to follow her if he felt the need to. "Do not do anything that will embarrass me," Cal warned. With that, he left closing the door behind him.

Rose felt heat flare up in her body. It was a mixture of emotions, but mostly fear and anger. Without thinking about it, she began to stroke her stomach softly. Jack's baby was in there and Jack was on the ship. Cal may have ruined her chance to tell him tonight, but Rose vowed that tomorrow he wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** **Thanks so much for the reviews! It was great to publish a new chapter after such a long hiatus. In addition to school and a 3 year old, I had some awesome personal changes going on in my life. I love my readers, and I'm glad you guys haven't forgotten me! **

Rose awoke the next morning and realized immediately that Cal was not in bed with her. It was a relief to her, because she didn't want to contain her excitement if she didn't have to. A smile played on her lips as she tossed the blankets back at sat up. It took less than a second for her to realize she had done so too quickly. Nausea washed over her and she immediately began to breathe deeply. Fortunately it subsided and she was able to stand up.

Grabbing her robe from the chair beside the bed, she tossed it around her and walked into the living area of the cabin. She figured Cal would be on the private promenade deck having breakfast. Instead, she found Ruth sitting there. Rose waited until she finished her yawn before greeting her.

"Good morning, mother," Rose said.

"Rose. How are you?" Ruth looked up from her breakfast at her.

"I'm feeling a bit better, but I'm still not feeling that well, I'm afraid." Rose sat, noticing that few things looked appealing to her. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the sausage links and had to look away from the eggs immediately. "I think I'll just have some toast with marmalade Trudy," she said.

"Is that all Miss Rose?"

"A glass of water with some lemon please."

Ruth waited until Trudy got what Rose requested and left the deck before speaking. "You haven't been seasick since you were a child," Ruth commented. "Is there something else going on?"

Rose felt adrenaline shoot up her body. "Perhaps I'm just ill then," she responded smoothly. "I did have a horrible headache last night."

"Yes, Cal told me about that this morning."

"Where is Cal? I expected him to be here." Rose squeezed the lemon, letting the juice drip into the water.

"He had some business to attend to. Rose, please!"

Rose stopped sucking on the lemon and looked at her mother. "What mother? I enjoy lemons, and they help my stomach feel less uneasy." Just to irritate Ruth further, Rose put the lemon back in her mouth.

Ruth exhaled in frustration. "Rose, I wanted to talk to you. And I would much rather do so with you making those disgusting noises."

_Well you'll just have to wait then_, Rose thought. In some ways, compared to her mother, Cal was fun. He at least had the sense to know that when she was told to do one thing, she would do the complete opposite. If she wanted to suck the juice from a lemon while they were by themselves in the comfort of their own dining room, Cal said nothing. Rose finished the lemon and dropped the peel on the corner of her plate.

"What is it mother?"

"I'm concerned about your health. You haven't been yourself since we left Rome, and you've been sick since we boarded the ship. Have you given any thought to the idea that your body is trying to telling you something?"

Rose knew where Ruth was going with these questions. In fact, she knew exactly what her mother was concerned about. Rose had to shut down her suspicions, firmly and quickly.

"You think I'm pregnant," Rose said blankly. Ruth nodded. "Well I can assure you that I'm not. Cal and I haven't had a night together since we boarded. I wouldn't be having symptoms this soon." Rose noticed Trudy standing in the corner of the room and remembered their conversation. She made a mental note to pull Trudy aside as soon as she could to make she hadn't said anything, nor that she would.

Ruth seemed satisfied with her daughter's response. "Very well then. I think it would be a good idea to go to the infirmary and speak to a physician though."

"I'll go this afternoon," Rose said. Whether she would or not, she didn't know for sure. She wanted to have a doctor confirm her symptoms as the early stage of pregnancy. On the other hand, she was afraid that Cal would bribe the truth out of any doctor on board. "Like I said though, I am feeling a bit better." Rose believed that she was feeling better because she knew Jack was nearby, waiting for her, ready to take her away from all of this.

"Well, alright," Ruth said. "Now Cal tells me that you have invited a guest to dinner this evening?"

Rose suppressed a groan of annoyance. _Damn him!_ "Yes mother I did. His name is Jack Dawson. He's in third class and – "

"Oh Rose, really! A lower class man, of all people! Are you trying to embarrass us?!" Ruth tossed the napkin from her lap onto the table. "What were you thinking? Do you know what people will think?"

Rose ignored her. "As I was saying, he's a gentleman. He's very…charismatic. Everyone at dinner will enjoy his company, even if he doesn't have an eighth of their fortunes." Rose took a final sip of her water and stood. "It won't kill you to meet him and be polite to him mother."

Before Ruth could recover from the shock of her last statement, Rose left to get dressed. Once she and Trudy were in the bedroom with the door closed, Rose began to talk, keeping her voice low.

"Trudy, I know you overheard my conversation with my mother."

"Yes Miss," Trudy said. "I know that that it's not my place to ask, but I'm curious to know why you told her you aren't with child."

Rose walked over to the door and flipped the lock. "Trudy, I need to know that I can trust you with what I'm about to tell you. My mother and Cal cannot find this out under any circumstance."

"You can trust me Miss," Trudy promised.

"I lied to my mother for two reasons. First, I am not certain that I am pregnant. More importantly however," Rose took a deep breath. "If I am, the child is not Cal's." Trudy's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Rose nodded and began to tell Trudy about Jack. She ended up telling her the entire story, from her crashing into him in Rome to falling in love with him to her broken heart upon leaving him behind to their reunion last night.

"If I may ask, what are you planning to do?" Trudy asked her.

"Unfortunately, Cal interrupted us before I could tell Jack. After I get dressed, I'm going down to third class to find him." Rose opened the closet door and began to look for the least conspicuous dress she owned. She settled on a dress with long white sleeves and high collar. At her breasts, the remainder of the material was yellow. "It's still too much, but it'll just have to do," she said.

"May I ask another question Miss?"

Rose couldn't help herself and smiled warmly at Trudy. "With everything I've just told you Trudy, you hardly need to ask my permission to ask a question." Trudy smiled back.

"What if Mr. Dawson – "

"Jack," Rose corrected.

"What if Jack doesn't believe the child is yours? Or what if he simply doesn't want it?"

Rose had dismissed those concerns long ago and told Trudy as much. "He's not that kind of man," she concluded. "Now please, help me get dressed."

…

Rose found the entrance to third class with ease. She glanced around to see if there was anyone who would recognize her but saw no one. Sliding the lock, she opened the gate and began to descend the stairs.

Immediately after getting dressed, Rose had gone to the infirmary. She didn't need her mother or Cal checking up on her to see if she had actually went. She lied to the doctor though, saying that there was no chance of her being pregnant. The doctor diagnosed her with seasickness, gave her some ginger to help ease the nausea and sent her on her way. On the way to see Jack, an idea had popped into her head. With the assumption that the doctor who treated her would be off duty, Rose would return to the infirmary to see another doctor to confirm her pregnancy. She would just use a different name.

Rose heard a piano playing a cheerful tune and heard children laughing and running around. She felt a pang of jealously, knowing that they would at least have a childhood. Despite the lavish luxuries that she experienced from birth, she had never known that one. It was all tea parties and manners. Children were to be seen and not heard. And there was absolutely to never be any running. Running was for boys and she was to be a lady.

The smoke from hand rolled cigarettes hit her nostrils and it made her slightly queasy. As she neared the bottom of the stairs, she saw sunlight streaming through the windows. She found the common area very bright, not at all what she expected. People were sitting on the bench, talking and laughing. There was such a mixture of languages. Some Rose could easily understand while others she barely recognized.

When Rose stepped off the bottom stair she felt as if every head had turned in her direction. The man at the piano kept playing and a few paid no attention to her at all. But what Rose noticed were the voices dying away as she walked through the area. She smiled politely at the friendly and curious faces, her eyes scanning the crowd for Jack. It didn't take her long to spot him.

He was busy working on a drawing and she smiled. For a moment she was taken back to his little apartment in Rome. Rose had seen all of his drawings; there were dozens and dozens of them. It was now that she realized that she had never actually seen him working on one. Part of her wanted to stand there and watch his hands work magic.

She saw a blonde woman on the opposite side of the bench look at her in awe. The black haired man who was speaking with her noticed and turned to look. His look was one of shock and he tapped Jack on the shoulder and pointed to her.

"Rose!" Jack practically jumped from his seat to greet her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

A wide smile crossed Rose's face. "I'm just full of surprises," she teased. "I was wondering if I could speak with you before dinner tonight."

"Yeah," Jack said, making no movement to walk away from the crowd. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

"In private."

"Oh…er, yeah." Jack leaned down to retrieve his drawings and his jacket. "Where would you like to go?"

Rose thought for a moment as they approached the stairs. She had originally considered walking around with him on the boat deck, but decided against it. There were too many eyes and ears. She needed to be alone with him.

"Is there somewhere we can go so we're alone?"

Jack glanced around the common room. "We can go to my cabin. I see my two cabin mates are over there playing the piano and drinking cheap brandy." Rose let out a laugh. "And Fabrizio is so enamored with Helga over there. I don't think we'll be bothered."

"Okay then," Rose said with a smile. If Jack hadn't been looking at her, he'd still be able to tell that she was smiling. He could hear it in her voice. "So Fabrizio? Was he the one who tapped you on the shoulder and pointed to me?"

"Yeah. He's rude like that," Jack joked. "I'll introduce you to him. I have a feeling you two will adore each other."

"I'd like that Jack." Rose sighed quietly as they strolled slowly down the corridor. It felt so easy and natural to her, like they hadn't been apart for the past several weeks. Without a thought, Rose slipped her hand into Jack's. She was safe down here; no one knew her. "How did you end up on this ship?" Rose asked.

Jack chuckled. "Poker."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The guys that me and Fabri were playing against had nothing else to raise the bet with but their tickets. I won with a full house."

"Jack, I don't know anything about poker."

"Well then, I'll teach you," Jack offered. "Needless to say, the two Swedes that were already there were quite shocked when we walked in, and not their cousins. Here we are." Jack pulled out his cabin key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He held it open for Rose.

"Thank you."

"I'm sure it is not to your expectations Miss. It's small and drafty and very, very plain." Rose chuckled.

"I don't mind it." Jack dropped his belongings on his bed and turned to pull Rose into his arms. He sighed loudly. "I'd never thought I'd get to hold you again."

Rose smiled, listening to his heartbeat. "I missed you so much Jack." She raised her head to look at him. "Jack, there's something I want to tell you."

"Okay, but can I just do something first?"

"What?" To answer her question, Jack kissed her. It lit a fire and Rose got lost in the kiss quickly, letting him glide his tongue over her bottom lip. She moaned into the kiss and felt him growing hard against her thigh. "Mmmm….Jack."

There was a flicker of a certain thought in Rose's mind. But her body quickly betrayed her mind as Jack backed her against the wall. She wanted Jack. She wanted Jack _now. _All of her thoughts disappeared.

Jack pulled her dress up and her undergarments down. Rose struggled to free him from his trousers and underwear, her hands shaking with anticipation. Then suddenly, he was in her thrusting hard. Rose moaned, crying out his name. It took almost no time for her to come. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she held onto him for balance. He held her tightly and began to thrust faster. Rose came again, this time pulling his hair. Jack groaned loudly, coming with her.

Rose's legs shook as she leaned against the wall. Jack's breath was ragged and uneven. "That was rather unexpected," Rose whispered hoarsely.

"That actually wasn't my plan," Jack said with a quiet laugh. "But I'm glad you're not complaining." He noticed Rose's shaking and scooped her up and sat her on his bed.

"I guess we should straighten up before anyone decides to come to the room. How's my hair look?"

Jack studied her hair quickly. "How many pins do you have in there? It doesn't look like it's moved."

Rose laughed. "That's a relief."

"So," Jack began, sitting next to her, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

The high Rose had been on dissipated. "Jack, I don't know how else to say this, so I'm just going to get it out." Jack nodded, looking concerned. "I think I'm carrying your child."


	7. Chapter 7

The tiniest hint of a smile played on Jack's lips. He let out one, low chuckle. Rose looked at him, slightly puzzled. "Jack?"

"Rose, I kind of had an idea."

Rose's eyebrows flew up fast. "What? How could you have possibly known?"

"Last night, you said you were possibly seasick. There was something about the way you said possibly, as if you were really nervous. Then you were about to tell me something when Cal showed up. It just, I dunno, added up I guess."

Rose gaped at him for a moment, shocked that he had figured it out. Then, she burst out laughing. She tried to contain the giggles, but she failed. She laughed and laughed, allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry Jack," Rose said after a couple of minutes and she began to catch her breath. "Oh my goodness, my sides ache now." She wiped her face with her palms. "Wow."

Jack looked at her, full of amusement. "Would you care to tell me what is so hilarious?"

"Nothing Jack. I'm laughing because I'm relieved. First I figured out that I might be pregnant and I had no idea what to do. Then I found you and I was nervous about telling you. And here you tell me that you already knew!" Rose cleared her throat. "I just find it a bit ironic in the end."

Jack leaned forward and kissed her. He smiled at her and then his face turned serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You said that you _think_ you're pregnant. You're not one hundred percent certain?"

Rose shook her head. "Unfortunately, no I'm not. There's no way to know for sure until I see a doctor. But everything I'm experiencing tells me that I am pregnant Jack. I get queasy and dizzy. I've been sick a few times. I'm tired all the time." Rose brushed a lock of Jack's hair from his eyes. "At first I thought it was just something else. I actually told myself that it was because we left Rome and I left you behind without a good-bye. My heart was breaking a little more every day. It was breaking because I know I broke yours."

"Rose, sweetheart –"

"Jack, I can't tell you how sorry I am that I had to do that. I tried to get away. I wanted to meet you at the park and tell you…" Her voice cracked. "I was going to tell you that I want to leave Cal; that I want to be with you."

Jack cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. His heart skipped a beat at her words. "Please don't blame yourself Rose. It's not your fault. I never once thought that you just decided you didn't want to see me anymore." He kissed her softly. "The night you didn't show up, I was worried. Scared, actually. I walked to the mansion and saw that it was empty. Honestly, it was a bit of a relief because I was terrified that something had happened to you when you were on the way over."

"Oh Jack." Now it was Rose's turn to kiss him softly. She began to wrap her arms around him, but suddenly had to push him away. Without warning, Rose jumped up and ran to the toilet in the corner of the room. She was only sick for a moment or two. Jack squatted down behind her and rubbed her back lightly.

"Are you okay Rose?"

Rose nodded. "You don't have to do that Jack. This isn't exactly the most beautiful part of pregnancy." Slowly she got up and went to the sink.

"I've seen worse. I used to live on the streets ya know," he joked. Rose let out a small laugh as she rinsed her mouth out with some water. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. It goes away as quickly as it comes. I could use some fresh air though." Rose knew that Jack could go to first class as her guest. "Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Sure. I haven't been outside yet today, I could use the air too. Can I ask you a couple more things though, while we're still alone?"

"You can ask me anything," Rose told him as she sat back on the bed.

"When are you going to go see a doctor?" Rose explained to him the conversation that she and Ruth had had at breakfast and that she had already gone to ease her mother's concerns.

"But I told them that there was no chance that I was pregnant," Rose said. "I was planning to go again tonight after dinner. I'm assuming there will be a different doctor there and I'll just use a different name."

Jack nodded. "That seems like a good idea. The sooner we know the better." Jack took a deep breath. "Rose, I know you said it's my child, but I'm sorry, I have to ask. Is there any chance that Cal is the father?"

Rose shook her head. "No Jack. I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but Cal and I have only been together once since leaving Rome and that was the first night aboard the ship. My symptoms, specifically the extreme fatigue showed up days before that. More importantly, I'm late. Two, almost three weeks late.

It didn't take Jack more than a second or two to understand what she meant by late, and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "I didn't realize I was frightened of what the answer might have been. I guess I was afraid that you were going to say that there was a possibility of it being Cal's."

Rose grabbed his hand tightly and stood, pulling him up with her. "I promise, there is no chance of that. My symptoms wouldn't even be showing if it was Cal's." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Now, how about that walk?"

As Jack let Rose lead him out of the cabin, he smiled to himself recalling Rose saying that she wanted to leave Cal to be with him.

…

Jack and Rose strolled along the boat deck. Both of them badly wished that they could hold hands, or even stand closer than they were. It wasn't easy, but they were resigned to the fact that they simply couldn't. They kept their voices low as they talked.

"So what did Cal have to say about inviting me to dinner?" Jack asked.

"Oh he wasn't happy at all. When we reached our cabin, I immediately got into a hot bath, claiming that I had a headache. I was trying to avoid a conversation about it, but I had no such luck."

"So he waited for you to get out of the bath?"

"I wish," Rose said. "No, I had only been in the bath a few minutes when he walked in and started demanding answers. 'Who is he? How do you know him? How did you manage to run into him?'" Rose told Jack, mocking Cal. "He wasn't happy that I referred to you as Jack instead of Mr. Dawson," she added. "And of course he was pissed that I was even on the third class boat deck."

"He yelled at you?" Jack suddenly felt a knot form in his stomach at the thought of Cal hurting her. "He didn't hit you did he?"

"No, Cal has never hit me. And he's really not one to yell. He'll raise his voice from time to time, but I really can't remember ever hearing him yell." Rose shrugged at the thought. "He prefers to talk in a demeaning tone, as if whomever he's speaking with is a complete fool. Don't be shocked if he talks to you like that tonight. The same goes for my mother."

"So then she knows of me?"

"Cal told her this morning, I guess. She threw a fit, concerned that it will cause some huge scandal." Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled. She leaned a couple inches closer to Jack. "If she only knew."

Jack laughed too. "What prompted you to invite me?"

"I have no idea Jack. The words just slipped out before I could think about it." Growing tired of walking, Rose sat in one of the lounge chairs that were lined along the deck. Jack sat in the one next to her. Except for the occasional passerby, there was no one around to hear their quiet conversation. "I just wanted to see you again. Obviously, I could have simply just come down to third class to see you." Rose sighed. "It wasn't like I was planning to tell you about being pregnant and dinner," she added in a whisper.

"That could make for an interesting meal!" Jack joked. Rose laughed and resisted the urge to place her hand on his leg.

"Cal doesn't expect you to actually show up. He said that's the only reason he extended the invitation. She didn't say as much, but I know my mother is expecting the same thing."

"Well won't they be disappointed?" Jack asked with a confident and somewhat cocky smile that Rose found endearing. Jack didn't have to ask why they expected him not to show. Anyone walking past could easily see that he was not from their world. He assumed that they thought they would be too ashamed of his appearance to show up.

Without asking permission, Rose suddenly reached over and grabbed Jack's portfolio from next to him. "Have you drawn anything new since Rome?" she asked, flipping through the sheets of paper.

"Yeah, but nothing to be proud of. Everything I drew seemed to lack life." He watched as Rose looked through them and wondered if she noticed the difference. "My heart just wasn't in it. Fabri noticed once or twice. Evonne noticed too."

Rose stopped flipping and looked up at him. "Who's Evonne?"

Jack realized that while Rose had seen the nude sketches, and that she knew that he had never slept with any of the prostitutes he drew, he had never told her their names. He reached for his portfolio and looked through the pages until he found a sketch of her.

"That's Evonne," he said, handing it to Rose.

"Oh." Rose felt heat travel up to her neck and face, dying her skin a deep crimson. Jack had gone to see one of the prostitutes he had known in Paris. Rose tried hard, but she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Rose? Is something wrong?"

Rose closed the portfolio and handed it back to Jack. "No," she said quickly.

"Are you sure? I'm only asking because your face matches your hair right now." Rose saw the amused smirk on Jack's face and sighed.

"Okay fine. I'll admit that I got a little jealous. I know, it's stupid, but I couldn't help it."

Jack laughed. "I can promise that you have nothing to worry about." He had such a strong desire to pull her to him that Jack had to get up. He walked over to the railing and looked out at the ocean. Rose followed, doing the same. "Sorry," Jack muttered. "I just keep wanting to wrap my arms around you, and up here is not the place to do it, obviously."

"Probably not," Rose agreed. "So you saw Evonne after you left Rome then?"

"Yeah. I had read about Titanic's maiden voyage, and figured I might be able to get a ticket, so on my way to Southampton, I stopped in Paris. I tried to draw her, tried to find something that felt so familiar, I could get lost in it. But all I could think of was you." Rose smiled at Jack's words. "She asked me what was wrong, and I ended up telling her all about you and about how much –" Jack paused. Here was not the time or place to tell Rose that he was in love with her. "About how much I missed you," he finished.

Rose felt her body tingle. She knew what Jack was about to say before he decided to change his words at the last minute. She suppressed the urge to say something about it and looked back out at the ocean. "What 'cha thinking about?" Jack asked.

"A lot of things Jack," she said looking at him. Just past him, her eyes caught sight of her mother, Molly Brown, and the Countess of Rothes. "That we'll have to talk about later," she added sullenly. She nodded slightly in their direction, making Jack turn around. "Mother!" Rose cried with mock enthusiasm. "May I introduce Jack Dawson."

Ruth looked at Jack with very little interest. "Charmed, I'm sure." She looked back to Rose and then back to Jack. Rose saw the disdain written all over Ruth's face. In fact, Rose thought Ruth was looking at Jack like he was a dangerous insect that had to be squashed quickly.

Rose explained to the Countess and Molly who Jack was and how she had come to know him, trying her hardest to ignore Ruth's glare. Suddenly the horns blared, making them all jump slightly.

"Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Molly asked. Rose chuckled.

"Shall we go dress mother?" Rose turned to Jack and smiled at him. "See you at dinner Jack." Jack waved at her and watched her walk away.

"Uh son? Son!" Jack looked at Molly. "Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're getting yourself into?"

Jack had to laugh. He knew what he was getting into with Rose. But as for dinner, he had not one clue. "Not really," he admitted with a smile.

Molly took him by the arm and led him to her cabin where she gave him a tuxedo that she had bought for her son.

"Molly, I really appreciate it, but I can't accept this," Jack protested. Molly dismissed his protest with a wave of her hand.

"Oh please don't worry about it." Molly held out the jacket for Jack to slide on. "You shine up like a new penny Jack."

Jack smiled and Molly laughed happily. If she could tell he was nervous, she never let on. As he began to slick his hair back, he wondered what Rose would be wearing to dinner.

…

Rose stared at the dresses in her closet for nearly fifteen minutes. They were all gorgeous, made of the finest silks and satins. She wanted to look her best for Jack. Wanting to look her best was something that she had never known before. To her, an expensive dress was just an expensive dress. Sometimes she only wore a dress once, maybe twice before it was given to charity. In the long run, it had simply just never mattered to Rose what dress she put on. Sometimes Cal chose a dress for her, and that was just fine by her.

Her eyes settled on a deep red dress, made of soft satin. Black mesh lay over it, with silver beading. She remembered trying this dress on and knew that just the tiniest hint of cleavage showed. It had short sleeves and a short train behind it. Rose knew this was the dress to wear. A pair of long white gloves would complement it just right. Smiling to herself, she called in Trudy to assist her.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I blame school and lack of inspiration. Thanks to everyone who has been reading/reviewing/favoriting/following all of my stories!**

Rose clutched the note tightly in her hand as she walked towards the clock. For once in her life, she had actually enjoyed dinner. Jack's presence seemed to suck away the uncomfortable stuck up feeling that was always there. He captivated everyone with his conversation, talking of how he had traveled so far on so little. The people Rose dined with had the world at their feet, they wanted for nothing. Perhaps that was why they seemed mesmerized, or perhaps their eyes had been opened to the world outside of the upper class society.

Cal and Ruth were the only two who seemed unimpressed and bored. Ruth had looked very uncomfortable all evening, as if she were sitting on a porcupine. Cal simply tried to make it known to Jack that he was better than Jack in every way possible. Yet, Cal had not succeeded in impressing Jack or anyone else for that matter. Jack's speech of making each day count, living in the moment and loving the uncertainty of the future almost toppled Cal right off of his pedestal.

Rose had seen Jack take something from Molly and then return it. It wasn't until he handed her a note that she realized it had been a pen. Rose didn't know why, but she felt her heart flutter about as she read the words. _Make it count, meet me at the clock._

It wasn't hard for her to slip away unnoticed, as most of the women were wandering about, engaged in the same mindless chatter. Her mother had gone to speak with Lady Duff-Gordon and paid no attention to Rose.

Suddenly, Rose found herself face to face with Jack at the top of the stairs and the rest of her thoughts faded away. He made an exaggerated bow with a mischievous grin and held his arm out for her to take.

"Shall we, m'lady?" he asked, trying his best to sound haughty. Rose giggled and glanced around quickly. Though she saw no one paying any attention to her, she realized that it wouldn't have made a difference if anyone was.

"Yes," she replied, slipping her arm through his. "To hell with this place," she added firmly, making Jack laugh.

As Jack escorted her through the crowd toward the lift, Rose smiled. "You seem to have mastered the proper etiquette of my world," she teased.

"Oh I highly doubt that Rose. Looking back now I realize that I could have chewed and swallowed that bite of roll before speaking. But the look on your mother's face was worth it."

Rose laughed. "I wish I could have seen it!"

"Oh it was terrific!" He leaned a little closer to her ear. "It looked as though she had gas," he whispered.

Rose burst out in giggles. "Maybe she did," she joked. Rose took a deep breath, calming the urge to giggle more at the thought of her mother being so unladylike. As they reached the lifts, Rose recalled seeing Jack from the top of the grand staircase before dinner. "Jack I saw you practicing a handshake before you saw me earlier," she said.

Jack smiled. "I wasn't really practicing. Actually, I was kinda mocking your husband. He either didn't recognize me or just simply ignored me when I began to offer my hand for a handshake. So while he and your mother spoke with…I think it was the Countess of Rothes, I mocked him."

Rose chuckled. "Have you no shame Jack?" she kidded.

"When the occasion calls for it," he said. They exited the lift and went out to the boat deck. "Are you cold at all?" Jack asked when they stepped into the chilly night air.

Rose shook her head. "No. The fresh air feels wonderful. And I was actually feeling a bit too warm inside."

"How are you feeling?" Jack's face showed his concern and seriousness.

"I'm fine Jack. I thought I'd enjoy the food tonight, but I could barely stomach the roast duck. The smell alone was enough to make me queasy. The champagne tasted funny to me too. I'm just glad that they didn't put any caviar on my plate. I don't think I could have handled it."

Jack smiled. "I know I said I never did like caviar much, but honestly, I said that for your amusement. Remember you had told me that you hated it?" Rose nodded. "Tonight was actually the first time I tried it."

"And?"

Jack looked at her sheepishly. "I loved it," he confessed, making Rose laugh. "Dammit," Jack breathed as he watched her.

"What's wrong?" Rose said, suddenly alarmed.

"Nothing," Jack said, shaking his head. You are just so beautiful," he told her. "It's very difficult for me not to pull you close and kiss you right now."

Rose felt herself lean closer to him before remembering where they were. She quickly sucked in her breath and turned away from him. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I forgot for a moment where we are."

Jack smiled. "Nothing to be sorry about Rose." He walked to the railing and leaned against it, looking down at the water.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you go with me to the infirmary?"

Jack looked at her, surprised at her request. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if someone spots us?"

"I thought of that too. But a lot of people know that you were at dinner tonight, and I'm sure someone saw us leave together. My mother made quite sure that everyone knew you were a third class passenger. So should anyone question us, I was simply showing you around first class and became ill. You, being the gentleman that you are, insisted on escorting me to see a doctor."

"Well you've got this all sorted out don't you?" Jack said proudly. He noticed her beam at his words. "There is nothing I'd love more."

…

As Rose assumed, it was an entirely different staff at the infirmary. They had not seen anyone they knew while on the way there, and there were no patients in the infirmary that they knew of.

"May I help you?" a short, heavyset woman in a nurse uniform asked.

"Yes," Rose said. "I was hoping to see a doctor."

The nurse nodded. "May I ask what the trouble is, my dear?"

Rose looked to Jack and then back to the nurse. "I think I may be pregnant."

The nurse smiled slightly and then gestured to the chairs near the wall. "Please have a seat. I'll just go alert Dr. Midge that he has a patient. Can I have your name please dear?"

"Dawson," Rose said automatically. "Rosalie Dawson."

"Alright Mrs. Dawson, just give me a moment please." The nurse turned and left the reception area. Rose immediately turned to Jack.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I should have asked first." Then she noticed that Jack was smiling. "What?"

"It's fine. I understand that you're worried about Cal finding out. Feel free to use my name whenever you wish, Rosalie." Rose laughed.

"It's what my father used to call me. He wanted to name me Rosalie after his mother, but my mother refused." Rose grew silent. "I'm scared Jack," she confessed.

Jack studied her for a moment. "It'll be alright," he said. But before he could continue, the nurse returned with the doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dawson?" Jack and Rose stood. "I'm Dr. Midge. My nurse tells me that you believe you're with child?" he asked Rose directly.

"Yes. I've been experiencing symptoms for a couple of weeks now," Rose explained.

"Would this be your first?" Rose nodded. "Alright then, why don't you follow me and I'll examine you." He turned to Jack. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here." Jack nodded knowingly. He grabbed Rose's hand.

"I'll be right here waiting for you." He kissed her softly. "Good luck," he whispered.

Jack watched as Rose, the doctor and the nurse walked into the room and closed the door. He let out took a deep breath and let it out, realizing for the first time that was scared too. Jack knew that whether or not Rose was pregnant, he was going to ask her to leave Cal. He was confident that she was already planning to, but he had to ask; he couldn't just assume she would. More importantly , Jack had to figure out how to get her away from him when the ship docked. Cal didn't seem like the kind to go down without a fight and Jack highly doubted that Rose could just tell him she was leaving without a problem.

Other worries came to Jack's mind. What would they do once they were off the ship? Jack knew that they would have to stay in New York for a spell while he earned them enough moving to go elsewhere, if they chose to. All he had was about ten bucks, maybe a dollar or two more. He wondered if Fabrizio would mind staying with them or if Rose would have a problem with it.

Jack plopped in a chair against the wall and sighed. He felt out of his element. He was used to living in the moment, never thinking once about the next day. But it wasn't just him anymore; it was him and Rose and possibly a child. Though he had planned to ask Rose to leave Cal while they were in Rome, Jack still didn't think that there would be a child to think about; he and Rose could just live day by day.

The door opened and Jack turned his head quickly. "In the meantime Mrs. Dawson, take care of yourself and make sure to see a doctor as soon as you can when we arrive in America."

"Thank you Doctor," Rose said with a smile. Jack stood as she turned to face him. Her mouth was turned up in a beautiful smile.

"Well?" Jack asked eagerly. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer until their foreheads were touching.

"The doctor said that it's still too early to know for sure, but he is fairly confident that I am pregnant," Rose told him happily.

Jack let himself forget his worries and pulled her into a hug. Rose let herself melt in his arms and sighed. They stood like that for a few moments until the grandfather clock in the corner began to bong. Rose looked at it, noticing that it was now nine o'clock.

"I should be heading back," Rose said sullenly.

"I don't want you too Rose. I want you to stay with me," Jack told her. Rose looked up to him and smiled.

"Jack, I want that too. I was thinking about it and when the doctor told me that I'm more than likely carrying your child, I was ready to pack up and leave Cal. But Jack, I don't think it would be a good idea while we're still on the ship."

"Are you afraid he'll come after you?" Jack asked. "Because I'm not going to let him hurt you."

Rose shook her head. "It's not that I'm worried about. I know you wouldn't let him harm me Jack, but Cal is the kind of person who gets what he wants, when he wants it. He'll have the master-at-arms convinced that you kidnapped me or something ridiculous. It's just too great of a risk."

Jack sighed loudly. He didn't want to argue with Rose, and he trusted her words. He let the subject drop for the moment. "Alright. Can you promise just one thing?"

"Anything."

"If he does anything, or if you're afraid for any reason, come to me. Please."

"I promise Jack," she said, making him smile.

"Thank you," he said. He pulled her into another hug. "I lost you once Rose. I don't think I could lose you again."

"You're not going to lose me Jack." Rose swallowed hard as butterflies swirled in her stomach. "I love you."

Jack pulled back and looked at her with a puzzled smile. "Say that again?"

Rose laughed. "I love you Jack." She kissed him. "I love you."

Jack touched her face, stroking her cheek softly with his thumb. "I love you too Rose." Jack pulled her into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

As the kiss ended, Rose giggled quietly.

"What?"

"It just kind of dawned on me where we are. I never thought we'd be saying that to each other for the first time in the Titanic's infirmary!"

Jack laughed. "I didn't realize it either. All I can think of is you." Rose blushed and smiled. "Now are you sure you have to head back so soon? Or can I steal another hour of your time?"

Rose thought for a moment. "I guess you can steal it. What do you have in mind?"

Jack smiled. "I'm in the mood to celebrate," he told her. He offered her his arm and led her out of the infirmary.

"So where are we going?"

Jack's smile grew wider. "A real party."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Read and review! Shocking twists ahead!**

The sunlight streamed through the windows and hit Rose's face as her dream faded away. She could see the light despite her closed eyelids. Rose rolled over away from Cal and hid her face in her pillow. Memories of the night before flowed through her mind.

After leaving the infirmary, Jack had taken Rose down to the third class common room. It had transformed greatly since she had visited earlier that day. Loud laughter and conversation and had replaced the calm atmosphere and an Irish band played bagpipes, drums and the spoons while the piano stood untouched.

Rose had watched as Jack danced with Cora, a little girl of six or seven. Rose couldn't help notice how Cora's eyes lit up in admiration for her "Uncle Jack" and smiled to herself. In that moment, Rose knew he would make a wonderful father.

Jack had pulled her onto the dance floor despite her protests. She was afraid that all the fast and jerky movements would make her ill, but her worries dissolved into laughter as she danced in Jack's arms.

Rose felt Cal rise from the bed and held in a groan, irritated that he was awake and would soon be pulling her from her reverie. She remained, unmoving in bed with her eyes closed until Cal exited their bedroom. After the door clicked shut Rose rolled onto her back and stretched. Her muscles ached slightly from dancing, but to her it was a wonderful feeling. Rose laid her hand across her belly and smiled, recalling Jack doing the same last night before escorting her back to her cabin.

The clock on the mantle chimed the time, and Rose remembered that it was Sunday. In a few minutes, someone would come to rouse her so she would have plenty of time to eat breakfast and dress for mass. Deciding to beat them to it, Rose tossed the covers away with a quiet growl. She got up slowly so as not to make herself nauseous and stretched again when she finally stood.

Rose used the bathroom and grabbed her robe, tying it securely before stepping into her slippers. She could hear Cal from the bedroom, hollering to Trudy to awaken her to join him for breakfast. Rose opened the door as Trudy was about to knock, startling her.

"I'm sorry Trudy," Rose apologized.

"That's alright Miss. I didn't think you would be awake yet."

"I've been awake for a little while. Could you…never mind," Rose said. "I'll be out there in a few minutes dear," she hollered to Cal, knowing that it would irritate him. "Come in Trudy, please."

Rose closed and locked the door and turned to Trudy. "I wanted to tell you that I went to infirmary yesterday," she began in a hushed voice. Rose went out to tell her everything that had happened, including the fact that she was planning to leave with Jack when the ship docked.

"My goodness!" Trudy exclaimed. Rose put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "How do you plan to do that?"

Rose grabbed a brush from the vanity and began to unsnarl her curls. "I'm not sure yet, I have a couple of ideas. Either way, I am very sure that both Cal and my mother will question you. I realize that it's a lot to ask of you, but –"

"Not to worry. I won't say anything to them. You have my word." Rose smiled.

"Thank you Trudy." Rose grabbed a ribbon and tied her hair with it, allowing it to rest on one shoulder. "Could you go and tell Cal that I'll be right out?"

Trudy nodded and left. Rose took a look in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearance. Knowing that Cal would wait no longer, Rose headed to the promenade deck to join him. Cal sat there, staring at his coffee cup. Rose walked up behind him and kissed him on the cheek, immediately noticing that he was very tense.

"Good morning darling," she said sweetly. _Oh how I can't wait to be done with this charade and being the perfect little wife!_ Rose sat as Trudy poured her coffee. She suddenly felt uncomfortable in Cal's presence. He looked tired and stressed. Rose began to wonder if he had discovered her affair with Jack.

"Is everything alright? You look concerned," Rose mixed a spoonful of sugar into her coffee and took a sip.

Cal took another drink of his own coffee. "I had hoped you would have been awake and waiting for me when I returned last night," he said. Rose stopped herself from rolling her eyes at his pouty behavior.

"I was tired," she told him.

Cal smirked. "Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting," he said sarcastically.

Irritated, Rose put her coffee cup on the table and sat back. "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me. How typical," she snapped back.

"You will _not_ behave like that again Rose. Do you understand?"

Rose began to get mad. _How dare he!_ "I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command. I am your wife!" she scolded sternly.

"My wife. My _wife,_" Cal spat mockingly. "Yes you are!" Suddenly Cal was angrier than she had ever seen him. Without warning, Cal flipped the entire breakfast table over. Rose held in a scream as the food spilled and dishes broke. Never before had he scared her, but as he cornered her in her chair, Rose was horribly terrified. "You are _my_ wife. It is inexcusable for you to just wonder off with another man. And you will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. I will not be made a fool of Rose. Is this in anyway unclear?"

Still stunned by Cal's abrupt outburst, Rose shook her head in fear. "No," she whimpered.

"Good. Excuse me." Cal stood and Rose let out a breath. Cal walked to the door and turned to her. "It would be wise of you to remember this. You have no idea what is at stake for you and your mother should I decide to divorce you. Your name won't even save you then."

As soon as Cal left, Rose fell to her knees and began to pick up the broken dishes. Trudy rushed to her side. "I'm sorry Trudy," Rose said, choking back a sob. "We had a little misunderstanding."

Trudy touched her shoulder sympathetically. "It's alright Miss."

Rose felt frantic as she continued to choke back sobs. "Here, let me help you."

Trudy grabbed the flower that had flown from a vase from Rose's hand. "It's alright." Rose fell back against the chair. "Go wash up. I'll take care of this," Trudy assured her. Rose took a deep breath but didn't move. Trudy squeezed Rose's hand. "If you wish, we can discuss this later," she offered. Rose nodded, grateful for the offer. "It's alright Miss," she repeated. "Now please go. I'll be in soon."

Rose stood slowly, feeling a bit dizzy. She walked over to the window and slid it open. After a few deep breaths of the cool ocean air the feeling passed. "Do you want me to close this?" she asked Trudy.

"No. The fresh air feels good."

Rose nodded and walked to the door, pausing when she got there. "Thank you Trudy."

Trudy looked up at her. "You're welcome," she said with a small but genuine smile. Rose turned and left to go to her and Cal's bedroom, silently praying that Cal wasn't in there. Within seconds she knew her prayer was answered. Cal was in her mother's bedroom, which was across the sitting room. If Cal hadn't been raising his voice, she wouldn't have known otherwise. Curious, Rose stepped up to the door and listened.

"Caledon, please lower your voice!" Ruth said sternly.

"Do not make the same mistake that your daughter did. You do not speak to me like that woman," Cal ordered. "Lovejoy was searching for Rose for nearly three hours last night. When he found her, she was with _him._" Rose hated hearing Cal refer to Jack like he was a snake. "God only knows what they were doing in that time!"

Rose heard her mother sigh loudly. "You're right. You're absolutely right Caledon." Rose grimaced, knowing how much satisfaction Cal got out of being right. "I will speak with her before mass."

"See that you do Ruth. This little friendship has got to end today. I would hate for her to find out the truth about her father's death." Rose's heart began to race. _What is he talking about?_ She held her breath and listened carefully.

"Caledon, please –" Ruth began.

"And I'm sure," Cal said cutting her off, "that you would hate for Rose to discover the truth about our marriage." It grew silent for a moment. "Do we understand each other?" Cal demanded.

Rose knew that was her cue to leave. She wanted to know more, but with Cal so enraged she didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. Quickly, she walked across the sitting room and into her bedroom. She went into the bathroom and closed and locked the door, leaning against it for a moment before going to the sink to splash cold water on her face. Before she could begin to wonder exactly what her mother and Cal had been talking about there was a knock at the door, causing her to jump.

"Miss Rose?" Trudy called. Rose let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. "Would you like to talk as I help you dress?" Rose wondered if Trudy knew anything about what they were speaking of. She wanted answers, but she was positive that she wouldn't get them from her mother or Cal.

Rose exited the bathroom and closed the door to the bedroom. She began to change her clothes as she tried to find her words. "I'm sorry about earlier Trudy."

"There's no need to explain. I confess that I was just as startled. I've never seen Mr. Hockley so angry."

Rose sighed sadly. "I'm apologize that I didn't realize what a difficult position I was putting you in by confiding in you and asking you to remain silent about everything."

Rose turned so Trudy could begin to lace up her corset. "Don't worry about me Miss. I gave you my word and I never give my word without intention of keeping it."

"Trudy, I was wondering if I could ask you about something. It doesn't concern Jack," she added quickly.

"Of course Miss," Trudy replied. Rose stood silent for a moment, working up the courage to ask if she knew anything of her father's death. She opened her mouth to speak when the door swung open.

"Tea Trudy," Ruth commanded, startling the two.

"Yes ma'am," Trudy replied obediently with a curtsy. Rose mentally cursed her mother's sudden appearance as Ruth signaled for her to turn around.

Ruth pulled at the corset strings harshly, taking Rose's breath away for a second. "You are not to see that boy again." Rose remained silent. "Rose, I forbid it!"

"Oh stop it mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed," Rose snapped.

Ruth grabbed Rose by the shoulders and turned her harshly. "This is not a game. Caledon is very upset that you spent the evening with him last night. It would be an absolute nightmare should he decide to divorce you."

"For who mother? Who would it be a nightmare for?" Rose asked bitterly.

"Do not take that tone with me Rose. You may be married, but I am still your mother and I demand respect. I don't understand you. We would have been left with nothing if Caledon hadn't married you and we would be left with the same if he divorced you. We may not have money, but we still have our name. But if Cal were to divorce you, our good name would be ruined."

"All that matters to you is status," Rose said under her breath, but loud enough for Ruth to hear.

"Rose –"

"What is the truth about my father's death?" Ruth recoiled as if Rose had slapped her. "And what is the truth about my marriage to Cal?" Rose demanded further. She watched the color drain from her mother's face. Though she hadn't intended on confronting Ruth about the conversation she had heard, her mother's words of money and status lit an angry fire inside of her.

"I'm…I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Ruth said trying to regain her composure. "Now let me finish these laces," she said. Rose refused to turn around and instead crossed her arms over her breasts.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about mother." An idea came to Rose. "If you want me to stay away from Jack, you need to tell me what you and Cal were talking about."

Ruth let out a deep breath. She knew if she told Rose the truth, Caledon would be irate. She had to buy time to come up with a lie, perhaps consult with Caledon about the matter. "Alright, I can see you're not going to drop the subject." Though Ruth knew the time, she made a point of letting her eyes go to the clock. "It's a long story, for which we do not have time for right now. I will tell you everything this afternoon."


	10. Chapter 10

"Keep heading aft! Next stop will be the engine room." Thomas Andrews' voice barely registered in Rose's head. Immediately following mass, Cal had announced that he had arranged a private tour of the ship. It hadn't taken Rose more than a minute to realize that her mother had spoken with him about whatever truths they hid. She assumed they had one of two plans. Either they were biding their time until they came up with a cover up, or they ignorantly thought she would forget about it through various distractions. Rose vowed to herself that neither would work.

Rose saw Ruth take Cal's offered arm with a look of admiration. Sometimes Rose wondered if her mother was in love with her husband. Before she could ponder the thought further, she felt a hand tug on her arm. She turned and saw Jack in a hat and trench coat. Taken by surprise she looked back to see if anyone had seen them and seeing they had already disappeared around the corner followed Jack into the empty gym.

"Jack, I –" Jack cut her off with a passionate kiss on the lips. Rose moaned into his mouth and felt her body relax.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Jack said, breaking the kiss. "I missed you. I had to see that you were alright."

Rose smiled and pushed her earlier thoughts aside. "I missed you too." She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "You look terrible Jack. Didn't you sleep well?"

"I barely slept a wink. I spent most of the night worrying about you. The rest of the time I spent kicking the top bunk to try and stop Fabri's snoring."

Rose chuckled. "He's that awful?"

"Only when he drinks." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "So how are you? Did you sleep okay? Did Cal give you the third degree again?" Jack noticed Rose's face darken. "What is it? What did he do?"

Rose sighed. "We had an argument this morning. About you." She wished she had time to tell Jack everything that had happened since she opened her eyes. "Actually Jack, I have to go before he comes looking for me." She reluctantly stepped out of his arms. Remembering what Cal had down with the breakfast table, fear traveled down her spine at the thought of what Cal might do to Jack if he saw them together. "Actually, it might be better if we don't see each other until the ship docks."

"Rose, no. I can't just let you go back to him and hope that you're okay." Jack placed his hand on her cheek.

"Jack, I'm sorry." She heard footsteps outside the frosted glass windows. "We'll figure out a way to find each other," she said in a lowered voice.

"Rose? Sweetpea?" They both froze at the sound of Cal. Jack saw fear in Rose's eyes, a fear that wasn't there before.

"Quick," Rose whispered, "behind that cabinet," she said, pointing. Jack didn't argue and quickly did as she asked. Rose overheard Cal calling her again and went to the door.

"I'm right here Cal," she called. When the door closed Jack practically ran to it and listened.

"What in God's name were you doing in there?" Cal demanded.

"I felt as though I was going to be sick. I stepped in there to sit for a few minutes." Cal stood there silently. "I'm sorry," she said meekly. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Jack heard nothing else but the sound of them walking away, the very thought of which made his stomach churn. He sighed with defeat and then kicked the wall in frustration. Rose was as stubborn as a mule and Cal had said or done something to scare her badly enough that she would avoid him. After a few moments, Jack swung the door open and headed back to third class.

…

"Rose, are you ready to meet the ladies for tea?" Ruth asked. Rose took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door.

"No Mother, I am not. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what exactly you and Cal were talking about." Rose stared harshly at Ruth.

Ruth sighed with irritation. "Rose, it doesn't really matter what we were speaking of. It's in the past and talking about it won't change things. What's done is done." Ruth narrowed her eyes. "And you should have known better than to eavesdrop."

Rose crossed her arms. "Regardless, I still have a right to know. It was about me, about my father and about my marriage to Cal."

"Rose –"

"Do you want me to stay away from Jack or not?" Rose threatened.

Ruth's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare jeopardize this family with gossip of a scandal!" Rose said nothing, just continued to stare at Ruth through narrowed eyes, silently daring Ruth to try her. Ruth thought frantically, wishing Caledon was here and not in the smoking room; he would easily put an end to this. Without him, Ruth felt backed into a corner. "Fine," Ruth conceded. "Sit down."

…

Jack stared at the water below as the giant ship cut through it. The wind whipped his hair around and his face felt cold. He inhaled the salty air and sighed. He couldn't stop worrying about Rose. If he could just know that she was safe and alright, he'd feel better. But until she was with him, he'd have to carry that weight on his shoulders.

"Hello Jack." Jack turned at the sound of her soft voice, half expecting to realize he was hearing things. He smiled when he saw her standing there. She wore a soft smile, yet she looked as though she had been crying. "I changed my mind." Jack smiled. "Fabri said you might be up here."

Jack held her his hand out to her. He wanted to know what Cal had done to upset her this time, but for the moment he wanted to make her feel free and happy. "Come here." Rose took his hand. "And close your eyes." Rose laughed slightly but did as he asked. She kept her eyes closed as Jack navigated her way.

"Jack, what are you –"

"Shhh," Jack said. "Just step up onto the rail. I've got you." Rose did as he asked, with him helping her keep her balance. "You trust me right?"

Rose had to smile. "Of course I do Jack." Jack smiled and spread her arms out. Rose felt the wind rushing against her face and over her body. She would have shivered from the chilly air if it wasn't for Jack's arms wrapped around her waist and his chest pressed against her back.

"Alright. Open your eyes." Rose gasped as she did. All she could see was the ocean and the sky in the fading light. The sky, already beautiful with shades of pink mixing with hues of orange, became even more stunning from this view. She felt as though she was a bird, flying toward the horizon.

"I'm flying! Jack!" Rose cried. Jack reached out and took her outstretched hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine," Jack began to sing softly in her ear making her laugh. He let her Rose turned and gazed at him for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too," she replied. "I love you so much." Jack stepped down off the railing and helped her do the same. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What made you change your mind?"

A disheartened look came across Rose's face. "It's a long story Jack."

"I'm not planning to go anywhere. Unless you're planning to…." Jack said.

"No Jack. I'm not going anywhere either," Rose said firmly. "I'm done with him. With both of them."

Rose immediately began to tell Jack of her argument with Cal that morning, about how Cal yelled at her and flipped the table. She confessed to Jack that for the first time, she had been afraid of Cal and that was why she had told Jack that they shouldn't see each other until the ship docked. Rose went on to tell him of how she overheard Cal and Ruth speaking after Cal's outburst.

"Did you find out what they were talking about?" Jack asked.

"Eventually. They tried to avoid it, probably to come up with a lie to cover it up. I cornered my mother just a little while ago. She's puts on a brave face, but she cowers under pressure."

"So she told you everything?"

Rose looked at the sun disappear below the horizon and sighed; the sun had finally set on her life with Cal. Rose reached for Jack's hand and together they walked along the boat deck. "My father, Harold, worked as the treasurer for Hockley Steel for years. My mother actually met him while he was working for Nathan Hockley. She wasn't the first class lady she is today though. She was more in the middle class. But she wanted this life badly. She practically chased after my father, knowing that his good name and fortune would take her to where she wanted to be." Rose chuckled. "Remember me telling you that my father always called me Rosalie?"

"Yes I do."

"That was his mother's name. My grandmother and my mother absolutely despised each other. My grandmother believed until her dying day that my mother was just after my father's name and money, which was not exactly false. She also didn't like that her son married a middle class woman when dozens of first class women fawned over him. And because of that, my mother barely tolerated my grandmother." Rose looked at Jack and smiled. "I'm digressing."

Jack shrugged. "I don't mind. I rather like it in fact."

Rose laughed softly. "Anyways, my father was always a bit of a gambler and a drinker, but my mother never knew how bad of a gambler he was until he died." Rose cleared her throat, thinking back to the conversation with her mother. "When he died, my mother discovered that all of his money was gone and had been for years. She arranged the marriage between Cal and I to pay for his debts. But see, that I always knew."

"I'm assuming it was more complicated than that," Jack stated.

"Far more," Rose agreed. She began to tell Jack of the conversation with her mother.

_Earlier…_

"Your father didn't die of a heart attack Rose. He killed himself," Ruth said bluntly.

Rose felt as if a rug had been pulled out from underneath her. She sank to the chair, grateful that it was behind her. "That's a lie," she said.

Ruth shook her head. "Believe me Rose, I wish it was. However, he hung himself." Rose stared at Ruth in silence, so she went on. "You know that your father enjoyed drinking and gambling. Despite my protests, he never let up. In fact, his habits grew worse over the years."

"I can't imagine why," Rose muttered. She was full of anger and didn't care about respect.

"Don't you dare sass me," Ruth spat. "Your father and I loved each, despite what his mother believed. I was devastated by his death."

Rose bit her tongue, forcing herself to hold back a half a dozen retorts. "I apologize" Rose lied.

"When I discovered Harold, I myself fainted. It was Nathan who found me. He had come over to discuss business with him, business that I would have never imagined." Ruth's throat suddenly felt dry. Fortunately, a container full of brandy was nearby and she poured two. She handed one to Rose before taking a sip herself. Rose merely placed her glass on the table in front of her, nauseated by the smell alone.

"What business was discussed? It has something to do with my marriage to Cal, doesn't it?"

Ruth took another, bigger gulp of her brandy and set the glass down. "For years Harold stole from Hockley Steel unnoticed. He always managed to cover it up, falsify the financial records. I don't know the details, but he was eventually caught. By the time it was discovered, he had stolen well over two hundred thousand dollars, always to pay gambling debts."

Rose felt her eyes widen. Even she knew that was a lot of money to be stolen before being discovered missing. She also knew that despite her father's death, Nathan would have still expected to be paid back what was taken from him. "Nathan demanded to be repaid?"

"No, not exactly." Ruth took a deep breath. "If you remember correctly, he retired only a few months after your father died. Since Caledon would be taking over, he left the decision to him." Ruth picked up her glass, needing another gulp or two. "Caledon gave me two choices. He told me that he could take everything we own, force me to sell our home, our clothes, all of our fine art, everything. Or, in exchange for your hand in marriage, he would forgive the theft and remain silent, leaving our way of life and good name in peace."

The rage that Rose had felt bubbling inside of her veins began to boil over. She stood from her chair so quickly that she knocked it over. "How dare you mother! How dare you use me like that?"

"Now Rose, please lower your voice. There's no need for the world to know about it."

Rose took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Despite the nauseous feeling the scent of the brandy had given her earlier, Rose picked up the glass and took a long sip. She looked at the glass. "You know what mother? I don't care who knows about it. You sold me!"

"I did it with the best of intentions Rose."

"For yourself! You don't give a damn about me and I wonder if you ever did. You couldn't wait to send me to boarding school and then finishing school. Father was the one who ever actually listened to me describe my day or wrote to me while I was across the globe in a school full of spoiled brats!"

"You're the one acting like a spoiled brat Rose," Ruth retorted calmly. "I didn't have a choice. Do you think I would have us living on the streets, begging for money?"

Rose forced herself to lower her voice and calm down a bit. "You had a choice moth -… no, I can't even call you that. No self-respecting mother would allow this to happen. You had the choice to tell me the truth about father. You had the choice to tell me about Cal's so-called compromise. You had plenty of choices and plenty of opportunities to tell me the truth." Rose felt her head begin to pound and she suddenly felt as though she was suffocating. "I need some air," she said. Rose turned the toppled chair upright and grabbed her shawl that had fallen on the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ruth demanded.

"I told you, I'm going for some fresh air. I need to clear my head." She wrapped the shawl around herself. "Excuse me," she said, brushing past Ruth.

_Present…_

"And that's when I went down to third class to find you. Your friend Tommy said you were probably up here at the bow."

"It's a good place to think," Jack said, agreeing. "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry that they put you through that. Where were you when you father died?"

"Finishing school. My mother didn't even notify me until the following afternoon." Rose thought for a moment. "It kind of makes sense now why she did that." She sighed heavily and Jack squeezed her hand gently.

"Do they know you've left for good?" Jack asked.

Rose shook her head. "No. But I'm sure they'll figure it out soon enough, if they haven't already." Rose shivered suddenly in the darkening evening.

"Come on," said Jack. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the third class stairway.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I must apologize; I forgot a rather important author's note at the end of the last chapter. As you may have noticed, there are a couple mentions of Rose drinking alcohol. I ask you to please remember that this takes place in 1912. The dangers of drinking and smoking while pregnant were not known back then. Keep that in mind should it come up again. And thanks for the awesome reviews!**

"Jack, wait." Jack's hand stopped midair as he reached for the gate. He turned to look at Rose. "What's wrong?" he asked, nervous at her sudden command.

Rose stood back and motioned to her dress. "I'd rather not wear something so elaborate. I've much simpler and somewhat comfortable dresses in Cal's suite."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you wanna go back? For clothes?"

Rose smiled weakly. "Never mind," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just being silly."

"Rose," Jack said. He cupped her chin with one hand. "You're _not_ being silly. I didn't mean to insinuate that. I'm just worried about who else might be there."

"Come with me," Rose said. "I doubt that Cal or my mother would be there. Dinner is being served right now. It would be easier for them to go and act as if everything is fine, make an excuse for me, and carry about their evening."

"Alright, let's go," Jack said. He took Rose's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you," he promised.

"I know Jack," she said, smiling gratefully at him.

…

"Monet!" Jack cried in excitement. "You never told me you owned any of his work!" Rose laughed.

"I'm sorry Jack. It just never came to mind. I have some Picassco as well," she said as she went into the wardrobe. Jack was too busy admiring the paintings to see Rose working on the combination of the safe. She appeared at his side suddenly, holding a necklace with a large blue gem.

"Wow," Jack said. "What is it, a sapphire?" he asked, holding it up and admiring it.

"A diamond actually. A very rare diamond."

"A very expensive diamond," Jack quipped. Rose smiled.

"Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this."

"Okay."

"Wearing only this," she specified.

Jack turned and looked at her in shock. "What?! I thought we came here so you could change your dress."

Rose took the necklace from Jack and put it on. "Don't worry Jack, I'll still be changing my dress," she said with a chuckle. "I was rather intrigued by your nude drawings the very first time I saw them." Rose turned so her back was facing Jack. "Can you unbutton this please?" Jack hesitated. "We don't have a lot of time Jack," she said, stressing impatience. Jack began to undo the buttons on her dress.

"What are you doing Rose?"

Rose turned and smiled when Jack finished. "I thought about it from time to time." She began to pull the sleeves of her dress down her arms. "Your drawings, whether they are of children playing, an old man fishing, or a nude woman, are amazing works of art." Rose let the dress fall to the floor and stepped out of it and her shoes as well. With a smile, she turned again. "Think you can help me with this?" she asked, indicating her corset.

Jack swallowed hard, unsure if the adrenaline pumping through his body was excitement at the idea of drawing her, nervousness at the idea of being walked in on, or a mixture of the two. He reached up to unlace her corset, allowing his fingers to graze her skin as he did so. Rose shivered once, twice and then sighed softly. She turned to face Jack and her mouth curled into a grin.

"You're smiling like that cat that ate the canary," Jack teased her.

Rose laughed softly. "I know." She stepped closer to Jack. "Why don't you go ahead and arrange that couch over there for me to lie on," she instructed. Without hesitation, Jack turned to see the couch and quickly went over to it. He tossed off his jacket and yanked his suspenders down before pulling the couch into better light. As he arranged the pillows to his liking, Rose quickly pulled off her camisole and bloomers. Jack turned back to Rose and froze in place. With another coy smile, Rose pulled the butterfly comb from her hair and shook out her curls.

He couldn't help himself. Jack crossed the space between them and kissed her. Rose briefly returned the kiss before pulling out of his arms. "I asked you to draw me Jack. I said nothing about kissing me," she scolded playfully. "Now," she said walking over to the couch and lying down, "tell me when it looks right."

Twenty minutes later Rose, back in her camisole and bloomers, stood behind Jack as he dated and initialed the drawing. He blew away the dust from the pencil, closed the folder and handed it to Rose. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning into kiss him. Jack was reluctant to let go of the folder and Rose giggled before finally snatching it from his hands. She walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a piece of stationary. She wrote quickly, finishing the note as Jack walked in.

"What 'cha doing?" Jack asked.

Rose handed him the box with the necklace in it. "Can you put this back in the safe for me?" she asked instead of answering.

"Sure," he answered with a smile. He slid it back into place and whistled at the stack of bills.

"I'll be right back." Rose said from the doorway. "I'm going to get dressed." Jack nodded and Rose rushed to her room and found her favorite dress. It was simple yet elegant. It was white and lilac, and tied together with a pink sash. She smiled. Rose loved this dress, not just for its simplicity, but also because it was soft and comfortable. Rose slipped it over her head, grateful that all she had to do was reach behind her and tie that sash.

Jack walked to the promenade deck and leaned out the open window. It was getting cold, and he was sure it would only get colder. "Jack," Rose called.

"In here." Rose walked to the deck and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"It's getting cold out there," she said.

"I was just thinking that," Jack replied turning around. He stood back and looked at her. "Wow."

"What?"

"You look really beautiful in that."

Rose began to smile and suddenly felt dizzy. She wobbled slightly causing Jack to tighten his arms around her.

"Whoa. You okay?"

Rose took a few deep breaths of the cold air. "I'm fine. I just haven't eaten much today."

Jack looked at her with concern. "Why not?"

"With everything that's gone on today, I just haven't thought about it. I'll be fine as soon as I get something in my stomach," she assured him.

"You're sure? I mean you are eating for two, ya know." Rose smiled.

"I know."

Jack wrapped his arm around Rose. "Come on. They'll still be serving dinner in third class by the time we get there."

Rose opened the door as quietly and as slowly as she could, hoping she could catch a peek of who was in the hallway. Fortunately, there were only a couple stewards walking away from the direction they would be heading. They walked out of the room and quickly made their way to the lifts. Jack glanced behind them every few seconds, making sure they weren't being followed.

"E Deck," Jack said as he and Rose stepped into the lift. He slipped his hand into Rose's. "You feeling okay?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine Jack. I'm just hungry." Jack didn't look satisfied. "I promise Jack," she said firmly.

A half grin slid onto Jack's face. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so…so…"

"Overbearing?" Rose offered.

Jack sighed loudly. "Yeah."

Rose laughed softly as the lift doors opened. "I'll make you a deal. If you become too overbearing, I'll let you know and you can stop."

Jack laughed and pulled Rose to him. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Rose. Deal."

…

"I'll see you at tea tomorrow Ruth?" Molly asked loudly.

Ruth rolled her eyes before turning to face Molly with a very fake smile. "Yes Mrs. Brown. I shall see you tomorrow." Molly nodded.

"Oh and Ruth! Please give Rose my best."

"I will," Ruth promised. Despite Rose's disappearance, Cal had decided to not call attention to themselves. He and Ruth made excuses for her, saying that she was ill. It had been easily believed since she had been ill most of the voyage. Ruth began to ascend the grand staircase and felt her heart catch in her throat. Though Cal had left an hour ago to go to the smoking room, he now waited for her at the top of the stairs.

Cal had been livid when Ruth confessed to telling Rose the truth. They both knew that when she left, she went to find Jack. Cal had sent Lovejoy to find her earlier in the evening, and Ruth wondered if perhaps she had been located.

"Have you found her Caledon?" Ruth asked the moment she reached him.

Cal glared at her for a moment. "No Ruth, I have not. Lovejoy is searching for them as we speak." He offered her his arm. "Come. I have an idea."

Ruth took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the cabin. They remained silent, speaking only when someone else spoke to them. To Ruth, it seemed like an eternity before they reached the cabin. Lovejoy was outside waiting for them and followed them inside. He waited silently, assuming Cal would dismiss Ruth.

"Any sign of them?" Cal asked instead.

"She's in the third class dining room," Lovejoy announced. "With him of course."

Cal nodded as he removed his jacket. "Good. Have you contacted the Master-at-Arms?" Lovejoy nodded and Cal tossed his jacket over a chair and crossed the sitting room to the wardrobe.

"The Master-at-Arms?" Ruth asked, alarmed. "Why are you contacting him?"

Cal didn't answer right away. Instead he calmly unlocked the safe and grabbed the note and drawing. He didn't look at it; he had no desire to see it again. Yet Cal sneered at the sheets of paper as he handed them to Ruth. "You should be ashamed of your daughter Ruth." Ruth took the papers and Cal poured himself a brandy.

"Darling, now you can keep us both locked in your safe," Ruth read aloud. Confused, she looked at the paper underneath and gasped loudly. Cal watched as he face turned white. "My God Rose! What have you done?" Ruth cried out.

Cal handed her a glass of brandy. She took it with trembling hands. Before taking a sip, she slowly lowered herself to the sofa beside her. "How could she do this to me?"

"Do this to you?" Cal snapped. "She did nothing to you; she didn't commit this infidelity against you." Cal sipped his drink. "You brought this on yourself woman! You told her the truth about our marriage and now she's run off with that…rat!" Cal downed the remainder of his brandy. For a moment he stood there gazing at the empty glass. Then he hurled it against the fireplace, startling both Ruth and Lovejoy. "God only knows what else he's done to her!"

"Caledon –"

"No!" Cal yelled. He cornered Ruth in her chair just as he had done to Rose that morning. "I do not want to hear a word from you. You are going to do exactly as I say. You've already made enough of a mess. I'll be the one to clean it up. Do you understand me?"

Ruth nodded silently and looked down at her hands. The air filled with tension and Ruth saw the world spin. She couldn't even begin to fathom what Cal had planned, but she hoped it worked. The sooner Jack was gone, the better off they would all be.

There was a knock at the door and Cal answered. Ruth stood to greet the Master-at-Arms. "Thank God you're here," Cal said, suddenly seeming anxious and worried. "My wife has been kidnapped by a man in third class." He motioned to Ruth. "Her mother and I are worried sick."

"When did this occur?"

"She left with him something this evening. He somehow managed to convince her that she belongs with him instead of with her husband," Cal said. "She'll probably resist being brought back here." Cal reached into his pocket and handed the Master-at-Arms a wad of bills. "Make sure she is brought here unharmed and that he is locked up."

He looked at the bills before putting them in his pocket. "Aye. Do you have a description of your wife and this man?"

"My valet Lovejoy will go with you to ensure that there is no mistake in identifying her," Cal said. "And I would like this done as quickly and as quietly as possible," he stated, looking at Lovejoy who nodded in response.

The men left the room and Cal closed the door. "I told you that I would handle this. Jack will be out the picture soon enough and we can get back to our lives."

Ruth opened her mouth to speak but was suddenly cut off by a shudder that rippled throughout the ship.

"What the hell was that?"

…

Rose leaned back against Jack. He tightened his arms – one around her waist, the other around her shoulders – ever so slightly. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes." Rose answered. Jack had offered her the jacket he had taken earlier, confessing to the action as well. Rose had laughed, not at all angry. Now they stood along the deck, taking in the still and cold night air. Together they sighed, surprising themselves. They giggled happily.

"This is all so crazy," Jack said. He kissed her temple, enjoying the way one of her curls tickled his mouth.

"I know." smiled Rose. "That's why I trust it."

Jack turned her in his arms. Her arms encircled his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. Rose kissed him fiercely and pressed her body to his. Jack began to think about asking her to go to his cabin. Their cabin.

Suddenly the ship began to shake violently. They broke their kiss and looked around, at their feet, to the sides and at each other. Their eyes were wide with fear. Suddenly a gigantic field of white burst out from the darkness

Jack clenched Rose to him and she shook as the iceberg passed by, scraping against the ship as it went.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for your reviews! This chapter is very similar to the movie with a few changes. Enjoy!**

Jack and Rose rushed to the side of the ship, looking at the iceberg passed. The shaking had stopped and the deck was littered with huge chunks of white and blue ice. Rose felt her heartbeat steady as the iceberg disappeared from sight. One the deck a few men began to kick around the ice, laughing as they did so.

"That was a scare, huh?" Jack asked, looking at her.

Rose nodded. "Do you think it could have damaged the ship?" she asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at the water. Rose quickly reached down and picked up a small chunk of ice, ignoring how cold it was. "It didn't seem like much of a bump. I think we'll be alright." Before Jack could turn back to face her, Rose quickly slipped the ice down the back of his shirt.

"Oh! Shit Rose!" Rose began to laugh. Jack grabbed her waist. "That's it, you're going overboard."

"No!" Rose cried, laughing. "Jack no!" He laughed with her and then kissed her softly.

"You think you're so sneaky huh? Just wait, I'll pay you back for that," he threatened jokingly.

"Oh okay. I'm scared just thinking about it," Rose teased. "It's getting crowded out here," she said.

Jack nodded. "You're right. Do you wanna head back?"

Rose shrugged. "Not really. I've been cooped up for too long." She wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. "Normally I would be getting ready for bed at this time," she said. "A lot of nights I would just lie there awake. Before I married Cal I would stay up and read or write stories."

"You write stories?" Jack asked, looking impressed.

Rose nodded with a small smile. They began to walk along the deck. "I have for a very long time. It all kind of came to an end when Cal and I married. He just didn't understand why I did it, not to mention that he thought it was stupid."

"It's not stupid," Jack said, resisting the urge to add that Cal was stupid. "Why did you give it up? Did he forbid you to do it?"

"No," Rose chuckled. "I just didn't have as much time to write. And for a while there, I was just so depressed and angry that I had no desire." She sighed thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll start again."

"I hope you do," Jack told her. "What do you like to write about?"

"Whatever comes to mind. Romance, adventure…things like that."

"We make quite a pair huh? A writer and an artist," Jack said. "I look forward to reading your works." Rose smiled and blushed.

They rounded a corner and noticed a bustle of activity on the boat deck. Rose felt suddenly nervous and squeezed Jack's hand. "What's going on Jack?"

"I don't know." He watched the activity for a moment, noticing that the officers were uncovering lifeboats. "Wait here, let me go check okay?"

"Okay."

Rose leaned against the railing, watching Jack walk toward the Officer Lightoller. Her stomach felt wobbly, a combination of nerves and nausea. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"This is horseshit!" Jack hollered. "Rose!" Her eyes snapped opened and her heart began to beat rapidly. A pair of officers had Jack in their grip and the Master-at-Arms was handcuffing his hands behind his back.

Rose began to rush to Jack. "Stop!" she hollered. Just before she reached him, Lovejoy stepped directly in front of her.

"We've been looking for you Miss," Lovejoy said with a cocky sneer on his face. "Your husband has been very worried. He'll be relieved at your return," he went on, feigning relief.

"What? I'm not returning with you!" She tried to step around him, but Lovejoy grabbed her arm.

"Let her go!" Jack yelled.

"Let us both go! Why are you arresting him?" she demanded of the Master-at-Arms while struggling to free her arm from Lovejoy's grasp.

"Kidnapping," he replied. "Come on lad," he said, beginning to drag Jack away.

"No!" Rose screamed. She felt Lovejoy's grip loosen just enough that she was able to yank her arm away. She managed to make it to Jack before Lovejoy was able to grab her again. "He didn't kidnap me!" she protested. "I left my husband. I left with Jack, voluntarily," she explained to the Master-at-Arms.

"That's exactly what Mr. Hockley told us you would say," Lovejoy interceded. "It seems that Mr. Dawson here convinced you to leave your husband." Lovejoy grabbed her by the arm again as the Master-at-Arms pulled Jack further away. They both struggled in vain and watched in fear as they were torn away from each other.

"Let me go!" Rose yelled at Lovejoy. "You can't do this!"

Lovejoy stopped and looked at her. "I'm simply following Mr. Hockley's orders," he said. "It would be wise for you to stop struggling and yelling," he added.

Rose let out a defiant sigh. She wanted to break free and go find Jack but she could feel Lovejoy's fingers digging into her flesh every time she struggled and it was beginning to hurt. Rose was sure that by morning she would have a few bruises. She stopped struggling and hoped that perhaps Lovejoy would again loosed his grip enough for her to pull free and run. However, he kept his grip firm and constant.

The entire way back to the stateroom, Rose's brain buzzed. For a little while, she had forgotten about the iceberg and the lifeboats, but now they thrust forward into her mind. Was the ship sinking or was it merely a precaution? The ship was unsinkable, wasn't it? She recalled what Mr. Andrews had said that morning when Rose questioned him about the amount of lifeboats and felt fear settle within her. If the ship did in fact sink, half of the people of the ship would die.

Where was Jack? Where did the Master-at-Arms take him? If the ship was sinking, surely they wouldn't lock him up with any chance of escaping? Rose swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat at these questions. She prayed that the ship was fine, that Jack would be okay and that eventually they would find each other.

"We're almost there Miss," Lovejoy said. Rose snapped out of her thoughts and realized that they were in the hallway where the stateroom was located. A surge of adrenaline surged through her as she began to wonder if Cal had found the drawing and the note. Lovejoy pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. When the door was open, he finally released her arm only to usher her inside.

Ruth was the only one in the room when Rose entered. She was pacing a bit with a glass of brandy in her hand. When she saw Rose, she stopped and stared. Rose noticed that Ruth was shaking a bit, as evidenced by the brandy sloshing in the glass.

"Rose. What have you done?" Ruth asked with disgust. "You're a married woman. Do you have any idea of the danger you have put us in? Do you even care?" she continued, her voice rising.

"That's enough Ruth." Cal commanded suddenly from the doorway, startling them both. Cal's hair was disheveled, his tie was gone and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. "Why don't you give us some privacy so that I may talk to my wife?" He looked to Rose. "We have a few things to straighten out."

Rose shivered at Cal's tone of voice. She recalled the way he had screamed at her this morning and cornered her in her chair. He was furious then, but now, he looked so beyond furious that she couldn't even begin to describe what he was. For the first time in years, Rose didn't want her mother to leave the room.

As soon as Ruth's door closed, Cal started to speak, but couldn't find the words. Instead he slapped Rose across the face as hard as he could. Rose's head snapped to the side and she stayed like that for a moment, willing the tears not to fall.

"It is a little slut, isn't it?" Rose said nothing as she slowly turned her head back. Angry at being ignored, Cal grabbed her roughly by the arms and shook her a bit. "You look at me when I'm talking to you!"

There was a sudden knock on the door followed by a steward entering. "Mr. Hockley –"

"Not now, we're busy," Cal snapped at him.

The steward ignored him. "I've been told to inform you to put on your lifebelts and come up to the deck."

"I said not now," Cal repeated through clenched teeth. He let go of Rose who held her hand over her cheek. It was warm from being slapped and she was positive that he had left a mark.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but its Captain's orders," the steward said. He went and retrieved the lifebelts from their cubby in the wardrobe. "And please dress warmly, it's quite cold out tonight," he called out.

"This is ridiculous," Cal hissed as he rolled his eyes. He turned on his heel and walked toward Ruth's room to alert her.

The steward placed the lifebelts on the couch and saw Rose still holding her cheek. His mistook it for fear. "Not to worry Miss. I'm sure it's just a precaution." Rose nodded slightly as he walked away.

Within ten minutes the three of them headed toward the deck. Ruth complained about the fuss and Cal swore about the English. Rose followed behind them, her mind on Jack. She happened to spot Thomas Andrews and got his attention.

"Mr. Andrews. I saw the iceberg and I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."

He took Rose aside, out of earshot of others. "The ship will sink."

"For certain?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He looked up, almost panicked. "In an hour or two. All of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic." Rose's hand covered her mouth in shock. "Please," Thomas begged, "tell only who you must. I don't want to cause a panic. And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait!" He hesitated for a second. "You remember what I told you about the boats?"

Rose nodded slowly as she realized that nearly a thousand people would die in a few hours or less. She prayed that Jack wouldn't be one of them.

…

Lovejoy placed the bullet in front of him on the table and watched as it rolled toward him. He caught it and repeated the action a couple more times. Jack watched in annoyance but what he really felt was fear. The waterline had already reached the porthole next to him. Rose had been dragged back to Cal against her will. The only positive thing he could find there was that she would safely make it off the ship. Unless Lovejoy unlocked his handcuffs, Jack didn't stand a chance.

"You know, I do believe this ship may sink," Lovejoy said. He stood and put the bullet back in the gun. He walked over to Jack. "I've been asked to give you this as a small token of our appreciation." Lovejoy held the gun close to Jack's head and for a split second Jack was sure Lovejoy was going to kill him. Instead, Lovejoy sucker punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of Jack. "Compliments of Mr. Caledon Hockley."

Jack didn't notice Lovejoy swipe the key from the table as he left the room. He slowly began to catch his breath and finally stood. It was only then that he realized that he had been left to die.

It took a few minutes for Jack to catch his breath fully and in that time the waterline had risen about the porthole. Once he was able to, Jack began to call for help. He shouted as loud as he could and banged his handcuffs against the pipe. "This could be bad," he said to himself. The noise of water flowing into the room caught Jack's attention.

"Ah shit! Shit shit!" He began to pull at the pipe, hoping to break either it or the handcuffs, whichever got him free would be fine.

…

Rose stood by as women and children were loaded into the lifeboat in front of her. Some women clung to their husbands in fear and she felt a pang in her gut. She tried to resist the urge to place her hand over her stomach, but she gave in. She should be with Jack. She began to wonder if she would be able to find him in the frenzy.

"Any room for a gentleman, gentleman?" Cal asked smoothly.

"Only women and children and this time sir," an officer responded.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" Ruth hollered. No one answered her. "I hope they're not too crowded," she said with a chuckle. Rose felt something inside of her snap.

"Oh mother! Shut up!" She grabbed Ruth by the shoulders. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats, not enough by half." She let go of Ruth. "Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half," Cal said proudly. "You know it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It'll be worth a lot more by morning."

Rose looked at Cal and couldn't believe that this was the man she had married. She had often found herself annoyed with him, but now she was purely repulsed. It made her stomach churn. The full realization hit her: Jack was third class. Even if he wasn't locked up somewhere, he barely stood a chance of making it off the ship.

"You unimaginable bastard." She heard Ruth calling her to get on the boat and turned to her and found herself hoping that it would be the last time she saw either one of them. "Good-bye mother."

Rose turned and quickly walked away but Cal caught up with her in a few steps and grabbed her arm. "No! Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?"

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife," Rose said fiercely. She turned to move away but his grip tightened.

"No! I said no dammit!" Without warning Rose made a hocking noise and spit, hitting him directly in the eye. Cal let go to wipe his face and Rose took off, determined to find Jack.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long. I had to completely rewrite this, so it took some time. If you haven't noticed, I've updated AWOL. Enjoy and please review!**

Back in Rome, Jack had shared stories of his childhood with Rose. One of those stories dug itself out from the back of her mind and leaped forward. When Jack was nine, he and his father had gone ice fishing with a few neighbors. The ice was thinner than anyone had anticipated; Jack and his father had fallen in. Jack described the few minutes that he had spent in the water as being stabbed all over with a thousand knives. It had taken him a few days to recover from hypothermia. Jack's father however was not as lucky. His father had insisted that they pull Jack out first, and by the time they got Jack out, the ice had cracked further. No one was able to make it out to the hole to save Jack's father. Jack didn't know if his father had succumbed to the elements or simply became exhausted trying to stay afloat and drowned, but his father's body had never been recovered.

The water was freezing and it did feel like a thousand knives. Rose felt as though they were red hot knives stabbing her, for she felt a burning sensation as the water touched her skin. She tried hard to ignore it, and managed to push Jack's story from her mind. She had to focus on one thing only, getting to a lifeboat.

"Come on, this way," Jack said. She grasped his hand tightly as he led her down a corridor. It seemed to be the right way, or at the very least a safer way, as the water was becoming shallower. The chain from the handcuffs on Jack's wrist skimmed her hand and she again felt a rush of anger. Who could chain up a human being to a pipe and leave them to drown? She wanted to believe that in the panic, his imprisonment – as false as it was – was forgotten. But at the same time, she couldn't help but think that perhaps Cal had ordered it.

_It doesn't matter now, _she told herself._ You got Jack out and amazingly didn't chop off his hands in the process. Just focus on surviving._

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine," she lied. Jack stopped for a moment and looked at her intensely. "Okay I'm not fine. I'm scared," she confessed.

"Rose, we'll get out of this," he said.

"I'm not scared for us," Rose replied. She placed her free hand over her stomach. Making only eye contact with Jack, she said nothing more. Jack stepped forward and placed his hand over hers.

"I am too," he said quietly. He kissed her forehead. "The sooner we get to a lifeboat, the better." Jack had a feeling that the chances of him making it to a lifeboat where slim, but he kept silent. "Let's go," he said.

He guided them up a stairwell. He tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Shit," Rose said. Jack looked at her.

"Such language from a lady," he teased. Despite the situation, they both smiled.

"Can you break it down?"

Jack nodded. "I've broken down a few doors in my day." Without a word he backed up as far as he could on the landing. Rose automatically moved out of the way. He moved fast and slammed his body against the door, making her jump. The door weakened a bit. He repeated his movement and heard the door splinter. One final time and he stumbled through the door with Rose behind him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a steward demanded, having seen the whole thing. Jack ignored him and looked around, deciding on the best way to go. "You'll have to pay for that you know!" Jack grasped Rose's hand and they began to walk away from the steward. It didn't stop him. "That's White Star Line property!"

Jack and Rose turned around without a pause in their steps. "SHUT UP!" they yelled in unison. The steward stopped dead in his tracks while Jack and Rose continued on.

…

Cal grabbed every last stack of cash from the safe and shoved it into his pocket. He grabbed the Heart of the Ocean and shoved it into another. "I make my own luck," he quipped to Lovejoy.

"So do I," Lovejoy said, revealing a pistol at his side. Cal snorted as he closed and locked the safe.

"Come on," he ordered. Lovejoy had told him there was an officer allowing men to board the lifeboats. Figuring money could once again assure that he got his way, Cal was prepared to hand all the cash he had on hand over to get a seat.

"So are you giving up on her then?" Lovejoy asked.

Cal sneered. "What choice do I have?" They pushed their way through the crowd as quickly as possible. "Being that she's a woman, she'll be able to get on a boat," Cal replied. "The rat however, has a better chance at drowning," Cal said, not hiding the hope in his voice. "You did leave him locked up to a pipe. He's probably dead already."

They were silent as they walked – or rather pushed their way – along the boat deck. Cal's thoughts were heavy. Though unlikely, he couldn't deny that it was possible that she had found Jack and freed him after she had run off. Lovejoy had searched for her, but with no luck. Cal couldn't ignore the situation was becoming more dire. What other choice did he have other than to save his own skin? _Besides, if she went looking for him, she probably got lost and is now dead too. She was always a stupid woman._

"This one," Lovejoy stated. Cal had been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't paid much attention to where they were going. "Murdoch. Stay with him," Lovejoy said. "He seems quite practical."

Cal nodded and caught Murdoch's attention and began talking to him. Lovejoy followed behind, barely listening. He wasn't worried that Cal wouldn't arrange for him to board the lifeboat as well. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something that he hoped Cal didn't.

"We have an understanding then Mr. Murdoch?" Cal asked as he slipped a stack of bills into his pocket. Murdoch looked at him with shock. Since the whole thing began, Murdoch had been allowing men to embark if seats were empty after he had allowed all the nearby women and children to embark. He would have done it without the money, but said nothing. He gave Cal a nod.

Cal smiled arrogantly. "Good."

He turned to face Lovejoy and saw he was watching something. Instead of interrupting him, Cal followed his gaze.

"How in God damned hell did they make it out here?" He began to walk toward them, as they weren't far, but stopped when he noticed Lovejoy wasn't following him.

"Lovejoy!" he barked. "Let's go."

Lovejoy paused a moment before giving in. "Shit."

…

"I'm not going without you," Rose said.

"You have to," Jack told her.

"No Jack," she argued. "No."

"Rose please – "

"No," she repeated. "I've already lost you once, almost twice. I'm not going to lose you again."

Jack took a deep breath. He was feeling the same thing. In his heart, he knew he probably wouldn't see morning. The entire time he had been hoping and praying that another ship would appear out of the darkness to rescue everyone, but with the panic raging through the ship, he knew his prayers were going unanswered. He pulled her into a kiss full of so much love, passion and comfort that it made them both frenzied.

"Rose, sweetheart," he said softly as they broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers and entangled his fingers in her hair. "I'm not asking you to do this for me," he whispered. He freed a hand from her hair and placed it over her stomach.

Rose closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Her tears still snuck out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I know Jack."

"I need to know that you and the baby are safe," Jack said. "Do this for our child," he pleaded.

Rose nodded and opened her eyes. She gazed into his, trying to memorize the way they saw into her heart and soul.

"Promise me something Rose." He saw the women boarding the lifeboat and knew it wouldn't be long before it was her turn.

"Anything Jack."

"Take care –" Jack felt his words catch in his throat. He didn't want to say good-bye. But he couldn't let her go without say what he wanted to say. "Take care of our baby."

"Yes Rose. Take care of the rat's baby."

Rose's eyes widened with fear and shock. Cal stood right beside them and had listened to the entire conversation unfold. Jack immediately placed himself between Rose and Cal.

"Leave her alone. Leave us alone," Jack growled at him.

Cal ignored him and glared at Rose. "I knew that there was more to this! You stupid little whore!" Jack's fist collided with Cal's jaw without warning. He stumbled back, colliding with Lovejoy

"Get on the boat," Jack said as he turned to Rose. She shook her head violently.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a survivor alright? You have to go!"

Rose was about to protest when she saw Cal pull a gun from Lovejoy's side.

"Jack!" He turned, saw Cal aiming the gun at him and immediately ducked, pulling Rose down with him. Cal fired the gun, completely ignorant to the fact that there were hundreds of people around. Fortunately, no one was behind Rose and the bullet sailed overboard. People screamed and ducked, but no one really gave them a second look. Shots had been fired by officers several times already and everyone was so distracted with saving their lives that no one bothered looking for who shot the gun.

Before Cal could do anything else, Jack jumped up and slammed his body into him. The force knocked Cal off balance and he took Rose's hand and ran, shoving their way through the crowd. They looked back a couple times, but the crowd prevented them from seeing anything.

Lovejoy grabbed Cal's arm and pulled the gun from his hand. "What the hell are you doing?" Lovejoy wasn't one to interfere; it wasn't his place. But Cal had clearly lost his mind. "You could have killed someone!"

"I would have killed him if he hadn't ducked," Cal hissed. "It would have been his fault." Cal straightened out his jacket. He scanned the area, but they had managed to disappear into the crowd. Sighing with defeat, Cal began to make his way back to the lifeboat. The crowd had thickened and had grown more panicked, slowly him down.

Even though they were sure Cal wasn't following them, Jack and Rose didn't stop running until they reached another lifeboat. It wasn't far from where they had been, but Jack knew they had very little time. He had to get Rose on a lifeboat.

Rose was even more reluctant to leave Jack. She didn't exactly know what she could do to keep him safe from Cal, but she felt like he was safer with her nearby. Or maybe it was the opposite. _You're being selfish,_ she scolded herself._ Think about the baby. _

Jack squeezed her hand until an officer assisted her in embarking the lifeboat. "Jack, I love you."

"I love you Rose," he said, putting all of his love into those four words. He kissed her hand before it was pulled away by an officer. Jack stepped out of the way, never taking his eyes from Rose. He knew she was safe now from freezing to death in the frigid waters, but now he was worried that Cal may go after her if he made it off the ship.

"Murdoch, we still have seats," Jack overheard one officer tell another. Murdoch nodded. He looked back to the deck. A half a dozen men stood nearby and he ushered them forward.

"Please. Step lively. We don't have much time."

Jack couldn't believe it. His prayers had not gone unanswered. Rose was stunned into silence. Jack politely asked a woman if she would change seats and she complied. He pulled Rose into his arms. They barely heard Murdoch give the order to lower the lifeboats as Jack kissed her hair.

"Murdoch!" The voice shook Jack's core.

"No!" Rose whispered in fear. Jack looked up to see Cal running as fast as he could toward the lifeboat. Acting quickly, he informed the officer on board about Cal shooting at him and his pregnant 'wife'. The officer didn't ask for explanations and relayed the message to Murdoch.

Cal reached Murdoch as the on board officer finished telling him what Jack had said. Murdoch looked to Jack and Rose as the officer discreetly pointed them out. Jack's face was full of worry and Rose's wore a look of pure fear. Though there were a couple of empty seats left, he refused to allow Cal to board the boat. Though he didn't have full knowledge of the situation, or know why Cal shot at Jack and Rose, but the looks on their faces – especially hers – convinced him to keep Cal off the of the lifeboat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hockley, but you'll have to wait for another boat. This one is full," Murdoch said.

Cal stomped his foot. "We had a deal damn you!"

Murdoch felt disgusted by Cal. He grabbed the money that Cal had jammed into his pocket. Without warning, he flung it at Cal causing the bills to scatter. "Your money can't save you anymore than it can save me." He pushed Cal away. Cal cursed Lovejoy for taking his gun back.

As the boat began to lower, Jack and Rose clung to one another. It was freezing, and it didn't help that they were still wet from being in the water below deck. Rose shivered. She had shed her coat earlier before going in the water to save Jack. She had no lifebelt or blanket around her. She wore nothing but her dress. Even wearing a corset would have been a bit warmer.

Jack's arms were around her and her rubbed her vigorously. The officer who Jack had talked to about Cal handed him a couple of blankets. "Thank you," Jack said.

"And not just for these," Rose added as Jack wrapped the blanket around her. The officer smiled softly and continued passing out blankets.

They sat as close as possible. For the next hour they watched in horror as the scene unfolded. When Titanic disappeared under the icy waters, the screams were loud and endless. They slowed and finally stopped. Rose began to sob.

**A/N:** **I had done some reading and found that Murdoch did in fact allow men to embark the lifeboats if all women and children nearby had embarked and there were still empty seats. He took the "women and children" order as "women and children **_**first**_**," whereas other officers, such as Lightoller took it to mean "women and children **_**only.**_**" So there…you've learned a bit of Titanic trivia.**


	14. Chapter 14

Rose sat as close to Jack as she could, but she still didn't feel close enough. She tried to ignore the still coldness of the night, but it bit at her. She was grateful that there was no wind, for that would have made it even more painful. Jack kept his arm around her, rubbing her side to keep her warm. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. They stared into the darkness.

Without the moonlight, Rose couldn't see far, but she knew the direction where Titanic once floated. She continued to stare at it, attempting to process what had happened. How could an unsinkable ship sink? She saw the iceberg, she knew it damaged the ship, but everything after that was a blur once Cal ordered Jack arrested.

A shudder tore through her as she thought of Cal. Jack noticed and lifted his head. "You okay?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. "I honestly have no idea." She looked down at her hands for a moment, noticing the indentation on her ring finger. She had taken the rings off when she had asked Jack to draw her naked.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?" Jack asked. Rose sighed heavily.

"My mind is like a beehive right now. An angry beehive Jack. I'm so happy and so grateful that we made it off of the ship. Yet at the same time, I'm brokenhearted for those who died out there and for those who lost loved ones. I'm scared that Cal may come after us."

"If he survived," Jack interjected.

"You saw that he bribed Murdoch. He could have very easily bribed someone else," Rose argued. "He knows I'm pregnant with your baby."

"That's my fault," Jack said. Rose opened her mouth to protest, but Jack continued before she could. "I didn't see him standing right there by us. I don't understand how."

"You were concerned that I got into a lifeboat Jack. I don't blame you, and it's not your fault." Rose sighed and rested her head in her hands. "I shouldn't have left him that note with the drawing."

"What note?"

Rose looked at him. "I left the drawing and a note that said he can now keep us both locked up in his safe. I wasn't thinking. But after I found out about my father and the truth about the marriage arrangement, I was so pissed off."

"Did you put it in there as revenge?" Jack asked.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. And as a way to tell him I was leaving. I had no intention of going back. I left my wedding band and engagement ring in the safe as well." She sighed. "I remember telling you that Cal would do something extreme, like have you arrested for kidnapping. I should have listened to my own words. If he made it to a lifeboat..."

"If Rose. If," Jack stressed. "Let's not worry about it right now." He wrapped his arms around Rose. He kissed her temple. "We'll keep a low profile until we know for sure. I'm sure there will be a survivor list."

Rose pulled away to look at him. "Then he'll see us on it."

"Then we just won't put our names on it right away, or use fake ones."

"Cal saw us get on the lifeboat."

Jack swore under his breath. "Look at me Rose. I'm not going to let him hurt you or our baby. I promise."

Rose nodded. "I know Jack. I trust you. And I love you so much." She hugged him, pressing her face against his neck.

Jack kissed her hair. "I love you too Rose."

They remained close, arms around each other for the remainder of their time on the lifeboat. Rose drifted in and out of sleep. Jack had never felt more wide awake. His life had changed so dramatically in the past two months. It seemed like just yesterday he had crashed into Rose at a park in Rome and now they were drifting in a lifeboat in the middle of the North Atlantic. He loved her more than his own life and would stop at nothing to protect her and their child.

Jack gazed at the stars as his mind wandered and his thoughts landed on his friends Fabrizio and Tommy. He prayed that they had made it, and if they hadn't, he hoped that their deaths were swift and pain free. Fabrizio had become like a brother to him and Tommy had fit in well with their friendship.

A noise caught Jack's attention. He looked out into the blackness and squinted his eyes. A few lifeboats were gathering together and orders were being shouted.

"Alright listen to me men! We have to go back! I wanna transfer all the women from this boat into these boats right now! As quick as you can please!"

"What's going on Jack?" asked Rose. She rubbed her face with her palms. She felt as though she had been sleeping with her eyes open.

"I think they're going to go look for survivors," Jack replied.

"Do you think there are any? It's been quite for a long time."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. It will be a miracle if there are."

Rose yawned and laid her head back on his shoulder. "Even if they save –" Rose felt her stomach lurch. Quickly, she covered her mouth and tried to hide the heave. Jack noticed immediately.

"You okay?" Rose shook her head as she felt the urge to heave again. Jack grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she faced the water.

There was no time for Rose to care about anyone watching with disgust. She moved her hand and heaved hard. The sound of her vomit hitting the water made her feel sicker. She coughed between heaves. Jack kept her hair back the best he could and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. He heard a few whispers among the boat about Rose's disgrace and a comment about her being a weak woman. He fought off the temptation to tell them to mind their own business and to explain that she was pregnant. They didn't matter, Rose did.

"Oh God," Rose moaned, her voice hoarse. She couldn't recall a time where she had thrown up so violently. Even when she had emptied her stomach, she had heaved dryly and painfully. Rose rested her head on the edge of the boat and breathed deeply and slowly. "I'm sorry Jack."

"No need to be sorry," Jack said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay for now. I think everything just caught up with me." She spit into the water a couple times, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. "I just wish I could get a drink of water."

"Hopefully it won't be long before help arrives," Jack offered. He knew it could be hours before another ship showed up, but he tried to keep his faith high. He had to stay calm for Rose. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry herself into being sick again. She needed every ounce of strength.

"I'm thirsty," Rose whispered. "And I can't get the bitter taste out of my mouth." Jack sighed.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry." Jack rubbed her neck with one hand gently. After a few minutes Rose turned back around and buried her face against his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her as warm as he could. "Don't go to sleep Rose," Jack told her, remembering the doctor telling him that as a child when he had fallen into the lake.

"I don't think I could right now," she confessed. Her eyes were tired and her body hurt, but her mind was as far from silent as they were from New York. "Do you think they were able to find anyone?" she asked, looking in the direction of the boat that had gone to search for survivors. Jack heard voices yelling, but he couldn't make out what was being said. The only thing he could see was the light from the boat.

"I can only hope so," Jack replied.

They remained silent after that, both staring at the place when Titanic was afloat just a few hours ago. After a bit, they saw the single lifeboat row away from that area. Rose sent up a silent prayer that they had managed to save as many souls as possible. Even if only one had been saved, Rose would be grateful.

"Look!" a voice yelled out from the darkness. Jack and Rose, along with everyone else aboard the lifeboats, looked to the direction of the voice. "Over there!" the voice shouted. People looked around frantically. Rose spotted it before Jack did.

"Another ship!" she cried out. She clung to Jack. He kissed her temple.

"We're gonna be okay Rose." He smiled at her. Behind his words though was fear. Fear that the ship wouldn't see them or that it wasn't even on the way to rescue them. He feared for Rose and their child. He wouldn't admit it to Rose, but was also afraid that Cal would find them and hurt her.

After ten minutes or so, one of the ship's officers lit a flare and waved it over his head, hoping to alert the ship to their location. It was steadily moving closer, but it wasn't fast enough for any aboard the lifeboats. They wanted to find loved ones, get out of the cold night air. Some lifeboats had taken on water when the sea had turned choppy with the wind and survivors were wet. Finally, after nearly a half hour, the ship stopped close by.

Jack and Rose watched and listened in silence. The boats began to row towards the ship, which was almost half the length of Titanic and had only one funnel. Rose found herself wondering where the ship was originally headed or if the passengers aboard were even aware of the situation.

It took hours for the survivors to be brought aboard. When the ship appeared, the sky was just beginning to lighten. The lifeboat that Jack and Rose were in was unloaded third, and they learned that it was the Carpathia that had come to rescue them. The sun was up now, making them squint as the light bounced off of the water.

Rose stood off to the side with a blanket wrapped around her to conceal her hair, waiting for Jack. The men aboard the boat had allowed the ladies to go first, but Rose waited until the rest of the women went. For all she knew, Cal was already up there, just waiting to pounce as soon as he saw the opportunity. But as her eyes scanned the deck, she saw only women. Some were crying, others were hugging loved ones, but they all stood watch.

Rose felt everyone's eyes on them as Jack embraced her. She knew that not everyone would be reunited with their loved ones and her heart broke for them. So many faces were full of sorrow and as more and more people came aboard the boat, hope began to dwindle among many.

"We should go inside," Jack said. "More importantly, we should get you looked at by a doctor," he urged. Jack placed his hand over her stomach and kissed her forehead.

"You're right," she agreed. "Can we find something to eat first though?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Are you feeling alright?"

Rose nodded. "I'm just exhausted and hungry."

Jack laced his fingers through Rose's and they began to walk along with the other survivors. A steward aboard the ship was handing out cups of hot tea. Jack took one for each of them. Rose sipped it, enjoying the hot liquid as it traveled down her throat. As much as she tried not to, Rose couldn't help but look at the faces of survivors. Mothers carried small children and Rose prayed the children would be too young to remember their ordeal. She saw an older woman looking lost and confused. A group of women held each other and wept.

She saw familiar faces from first class, but avoided eye contact with any of them and kept her head low. Madeline Astor was in the arms of Molly Brown, sobbing uncontrollably. _JJ must not have made it_, she thought sullenly. John Jacob and Madeline Astor, though quite a scandalous couple, were very pleasant people.

Jack watched in awe as well at the crowds. All he saw were women with a few men here and there. His chest tightened, realizing that Tommy and Fabrizio were more than likely not among them. He would have to find out as soon as he could. With every woman he passed, Jack found himself relieved that Rose was not in their position. Seeing the tear stained faces and the children suddenly without fathers broke his heart. Rose could have very easily been one of them, and Jack would have never met his child.

They found their way to the dining hall where the chefs were busy preparing meals for the survivors. Rose plopped into a chair, her body aching all over, as Jack went to fetch them each something to eat.

"I'm afraid all they have right now is beef stew," Jack said, setting the bowl down in front of Rose. The smell of it set Rose off a bit, but she was so hungry that she didn't care._ If it comes back up later, so be it._

And it did. After they ate, Jack took her to the infirmary. Telling the doctor that Rose was his wife, Jack was permitted to stay with her, except for when Rose was examined. The moment she laid down on the small cot, she promptly sat up to vomit into the basin next to her.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said as he wiped her forehead with a damp rag.

"Hey, quit apologizing," Jack told her with a smile. "It's nothing to be sorry about." Rose smiled back at him, lovingly. "What?"

"I'm just so grateful that you're here, that we survived." She took his hand in hers. "I love you Jack."

Jack kissed her hand. "I love you too." He noticed that her eyes were beginning to droop. "Why don't you get some sleep?" He kissed her forehead and yawned. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rose slid over as far as she could. "Will you hold me?" Jack nodded and climbed onto the cot with her. He wrapped her in his arms and within minutes, both were fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, I'd like to thank my readers for being patient and still reading this! I wish I could update more regularly! Second, I've done something in this story that I'm sure a lot of you would have liked to see happen in the movie and it's something I've always wanted to do in a story. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Several hours passed before Rose opened her eyes. The infirmary was dimly lit now and Rose assumed it was dark outside. Jack was no longer wrapped around her, but in a cot next to her. She smiled at his sleeping form, wondering when he had moved. She didn't blame him; the cots were tiny and barely comfortable.

Sitting up slowly so as not to get sick, Rose looked around until she spotted a nurse. Rose waited and watched as the nurse was bent over a patient at the moment. When the nurse turned, Rose waved at her, catching her attention.

"Is everything alright Miss?" the nurse said in a low voice.

"Yes. I was just wondering where the restroom is." Her back ached from a full bladder.

"Right over there Miss," the nurse said, pointing. "Is that all? Are you well enough to stand?"

Rose nodded and stood slowly, waking her muscles up with a stretch. "What time is it?"

The nurse pulled out a pocket watch from her uniform. "It's just past one in the morning. You've been asleep for nearly twelve hours. Your husband here woke a few hours ago and asked for a cot of his own. He's been asleep otherwise."

Rose smiled. "Would it be possible for you to wait for me here in case he wakes?"

The nurse nodded and Rose headed off to the restroom, sighing with relief when she sat on the toilet. She splashed some cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a matted mess and she was a bit paler than usual. She couldn't wait for a hot bath and clean clothes. She felt sticky all over and was certain that she stunk, though she knew Jack would never complain. She smiled, feeling relieved that she didn't have to spend hours making herself look perfect. To Jack, she was already perfect.

As Rose headed back toward her cot, she saw Jack was sitting up and talking to the nurse. "Hey Rose," he said as she reached him.

"Hello," she replied.

"I'll be back shortly," the nurse said and left.

"She's bringing us something to eat," Jack told Rose. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she told him. "I'm glad the nurse is getting us some food. I'm starving. Why did you ask for a cot? Do I smell awful or something?"

Jack laughed softly. "No. Or at least if you do, I didn't notice," he teased. He kissed her nose. "As much I loved holding you, I needed to stretch out a little bit." He yawned. "I'm sorry."

Rose shrugged. "I understand darling." Now it was Rose's turn to yawn. "Can you believe we slept for twelve hours? I feel like I could sleep another ten, at least," Rose said.

Before Jack could respond, the nurse appeared, carrying two steaming bowls on a tray. It was chicken noodle soup and Rose thought it smelled wonderful.

"Thank you," Rose said when the nurse handed them the bowls.

"It's no trouble at all. Just leave the bowls on the table after you finish," the nurse said. They ate in silence and placed their empty bowls on the table that the nurse had pointed to. Rose laid back on her bed and yawned.

"Going back to sleep?" Jack asked. He pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Yes." Jack kissed her forehead. "Are you?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. I might lie down and see if I can. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

Rose smiled with her eyes closed. "I hope not." She rolled onto her side. "Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." Jack pulled back the blanket and curled up to Rose. She snuggled into his form as he wrapped an arm around her. Rose was soon snoring softly and Jack smiled to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but found himself unable to.

Very gingerly, Jack crawled out of the bed and sat on his cot. He glanced around and spotted a roll top desk. Curious, he walked over to it. He knew he should ask for permission, but he hadn't seen anyone around since the nurse brought them the soup. Quietly as he could, he rolled the top of the desk up. He saw exactly what he was looking for. Jack quickly grabbed half a dozen sheets of blank paper and a couple of pencils and closed the desk.

Rose slept peacefully. Her hair was tangled and lackluster. Her normally pink lips were dull and dry. There were rings under her eyes. Jack still thought she was the beautiful woman in the world. He sat on his cot and grabbed the tray that the nurse had carried the soup in on. He propped one leg across the other and rested the tray on his lap. Looking at Rose, he put the pencil to the paper.

Within seconds, Jack was lost in the drawing. He stole glances at Rose as often as he could, knowing she could move at any second. He wanted to make sure that he memorized her form before that happened. But Rose slept deeply and didn't move before Jack finished. He sighed as he dated it. He knew that he would have plenty of opportunities to draw her, but he hated that he would never have the first drawing he did of her.

Jack laid the drawing to the side along with the rest of the paper and the pencils. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy again. Jack stretched out on the cot and closed his eyes.

…

Before Rose opened her eyes, she knew that it was morning. She could hear more voices and moving around and it seemed brighter, even behind her closed lids. She yawned and stretched before opening her eyes slowly.

Rose rolled over and saw that Jack was no longer on his cot. She sighed and sat up. After another yawn and stretch, Rose's eyes landed on a sketch of her. Rose smiled to herself as she picked it up. She studied it for a minute before setting it back on the table. Then she spotted the note from Jack.

_Good morning darlin'. I needed some fresh air. I'll be back soon. I love you. Jack._

Rose saw the pencil beside the note and grabbed it. She wrote quickly, letting Jack know that she was going to attempt to wash up. Within minutes, Rose was relaxing in a warm bath. She ran her hand over her stomach and sighed. She knew it was still too early to tell by looking, but she swore she could feel just the tiniest hint of a bump. Pictures flashed in her mind of Jack drawing her at all stages of her pregnancy and Rose smiled to herself

…

"Excuse me. I'm looking for my daughter," Ruth said to the nurse. "Her name is Rose Hockley."

The nurse looked at the papers on the desk in front of her. "I'm sorry ma'am. There is a Rosalie here, but her last name is not Hockley."

Ruth shook her head and smiled. She remembered how her husband used to call Rose, Rosalie. She also assumed that Rose wouldn't use her actual last name, but was prepared to correct that mistake. "Forgive me. She was just married a few weeks ago. Her last name is Dawson now. Rosalie Dawson."

The nurse looked at the paper again. "Yes she's here. Right this way ma'am." The nurse led Ruth to Rose's bedside. "I believe she is washing up. Her husband is outside on the boat deck. Would you like to me alert them of your arrival?"

"No," Ruth said quickly. She looked around. Most of the people were up and about, but a few still slept. Ruth overheard someone coughing hard and fought to contain a shudder. "I don't mind waiting, if that's alright."

The nurse nodded and left. _So he did survive, _Ruth thought bitterly. She briefly considered sitting on the bed, but decided against it. _Lord only knows what kind of disease he's already given to her._ Ruth stood patiently, or at least made it appear so. Her stomach felt like it was nothing more than a pit of snakes. The snakes were twisting and biting. In a matter of days her life had been turned upside down. She had to convince Rose to come home with her and leave that gutter rat behind.

"What are you doing here?" The voice came from behind her and Ruth jumped slightly. She turned around and came face to face with Jack.

"I've come to see my daughter," Ruth said. "Please, don't be mistaken by believing you can prevent me from doing so."

Jack's jaw tensed. He had run into Molly Brown on the boat deck. Judging by what he had learned from Molly, Jack had a feeling that he knew exactly what Ruth wanted.

"She won't want to see you," Jack said. "After she found out the truth about her father and why she married Cal, she wants absolutely nothing to do with you," he warned.

Ruth felt anger surge through her. "How dare you speak of things that you have no knowledge of!" she snapped at him. "Rose is able to make her own decisions."

"Ironic that you should believe that now," said Rose behind Ruth. Ruth turned in surprise.

"Rose!" Ruth cried. "I'm pleased to see that you're well."

"I'm sure you are," Rose replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be cynical Rose."

Rose ignored Ruth and walked into Jack's embrace. Ruth scowled at them but they didn't see it.

"I missed you," Rose said, pressing her face into Jack's neck. He smiled into her hair.

"I missed you too. I didn't realize that I had been gone for so long." He wanted to say more, but decided to save that for later.

Ruth cleared her throat, hitting just the right tone of polite and annoyed. Rose sighed heavily and turned to face her mother.

"What do you want Ruth?" she asked. Ruth flinched at Rose calling her by her given name. Rose noticed. "Don't expect me to call you mother after what I've learned."

"I was hoping to speak to you in private," Ruth said. She shot an unnecessary glare at Jack to prove her point.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Jack." Rose grasped Jack's hand. "Even if he did step out, I would just tell him everything anyways. So just say whatever it is that you have to say."

Ruth took a deep breath and eased her glare on Jack. She looked to Rose.

"Caldeon's dead."

Rose felt a pang in her chest. She knew immediately that it wasn't sorrow or guilt that caused it, but simply shock.

"What?" Rose said. She looked to Jack.

"It's true. I spoke with Molly and she told me. I was planning to tell you, but Ruth beat me to it," Jack said.

"I can only assume that he went down with the ship," Ruth said, suddenly felt hot. Talking about it made her nervous and uncomfortable. Already the gossip was spreading on the ship about her loss.

Rose sat on the bed. "Well I never wished him dead, but I'm not sorry that he's gone," she told Ruth. "If that's all you came to tell me, you shouldn't have bothered. I would have found out eventually."

"Rose, he was your husband!" Ruth scolded. "Don't be so crass!"

"I didn't love him Ruth. You may have, and for his money at that, but I did not. Don't expect me to burst into tears or faint or anything of the sort."

Ruth grudgingly sat on the bed. "Everyone thinks that you didn't make it either. You've got to come home with me." Rose opened her mouth to speak and Ruth raised a hand to silence her. "Without you, I have nothing. No home to go to, no money to buy a home, nothing Rose."

Rose suddenly laughed. "That's why you want to me return with you? To ensure your financial and social status? Are you planning to auction me off to the highest bidder?"

Ruth shook her head sadly. "Rose, your husband has died. I'm sure he did what any proper husband would do and ensured that you would be taken care of."

"So in turn you would need me to take care of you," Rose said with a chuckle. "Ruth that is not going to happen. I'm with Jack now." Rose looked at him and smiled.

"You'd rather live in the streets? You'd see your own mother living in the streets?"

"She won't be living in the streets," Jack snapped. "Despite what you may think, I do have skills and I can earn a living."

"I assume you plan to draw a lot of naked women then," Ruth retorted.

Rose saw Jack's face grow red with anger, but she shot him a look. _Just let it go, Jack. _He responded as she hoped and calmed down.

"Ruth, it's your turn to listen to me," Rose said. "I'm not going back with you. As far as anyone needs to know, Rose Hockley died. I didn't put that name on the survivor list because she no longer exists." Rose briefly wondered how Ruth found her, but didn't care enough to ask. "I'm staying right here with Jack. If you think differently, you're mistaken."

Ruth searched her daughter's face for any trace of love. She found none. Ruth hung her head in defeat, swallowed hard a few times and finally stood.

"You won't be left with nothing Ruth," Rose said. Ruth looked at her in surprise. "Cal made sure that he had a documented will shortly before we wed. In the event of his death, he clearly stated that you and I both were to be taken care of and provided for unless one of us decided to remarry. If we both died, then you would be provided for, unless of course you remarry. As I said before, Rose Hockley is dead."

Ruth smiled. "Oh Rose." She moved to hug her daughter but Rose crossed her arms.

"Now I recommend that you leave, before I show up in public, very much alive and married to another man." She saw Jack smile.

"Thank you Rose. Good-bye."

"Good-bye Ruth." Jack wrapped his arms around Rose's middle as Ruth walked away from them. He kissed her forehead.

"Wow Rose!" he exclaimed with a huge grin. "I had no idea that you could be so convincing."

Rose chuckled. "Neither did I."

"Can I ask you something?" Rose nodded. "Why didn't you tell her that you're pregnant?"

"Well not only would it have caused a bigger argument, but I really didn't feel that it was any of her business." She kissed him softly. "So you saw Molly?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I was looking for Fabri and Tommy. I ran into her, got to talking and suddenly realized how late it was. I hurried back and I'm glad I did."

"Me too," Rose replied. Her stomach growled. "Let's go see if we can find anything about Tommy and Fabrizio. Then we'll get something to eat."

Jack shook his head. "No, you need to eat first. I've heard that the survivor list isn't completed yet, so I'd rather wait." He took her hand. "C'mon."

They walked in silence to the third class dining hall. And that was where they found Tommy and Fabrizio.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, a long overdue update is here! There's not a lot happening here, I'm just kind of setting up for the next chapter. Enjoy. **

The reunion between Rose, Jack, Tommy and Fabrizio was a joyous one. They hugged each other; Tommy and Fabrizio both kissed Rose on the cheek. The mood was dimmed however, by the loss of Fabrizio's friend Helga. He explained that her father had forbidden her to go with him to the lifeboats. Jack and Rose offered their condolences, and Fabrizio assured them that he was alright.

"I was blessed to meet her," Fabrizio said. "We were not destiny," he said sadly.

"Perhaps in the next life," Rose said. Fabrizio smiled softly.

"Si. Perhaps." Rose hugged him again. She didn't envy the pain he was experiencing, but she counted her blessings, knowing that either her or Jack could be in Fabrizio's shoes. "I be okay," Fabrizio assured them all.

"Have you eaten yet, boyo?" Tommy asked Jack and Rose.

"No, we just got here. Have you?"

Tommy and Fabri shook their heads.

"Well shall we?" Rose asked. "I'm eating for two, you know," she said to Jack.

Tommy and Fabrizio both gasped in surprise. Rose giggled. Jack smiled proudly. "Let's get some food and we'll fill you in," he said.

The four of them made their way to the line of Titanic survivors. They were handed plates with a generous serving of food. Rose's stomach growled as the smell of ham and eggs hit her nose.

"Do you want milk or water Rose?"

"Water for now please," she said. She hoped to see lemon slices, but there were none. There was fresh fruit in a bowl at the end of the table, and Rose settled for an orange instead. Once they settled at a table, Rose used a knife to cut up the orange and dropped two slices in her water.

"So angels did fly out of your arse," Tommy said.

Fabrizio and Jack chuckled. Rose raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"When I first saw you up on the first class deck, I froze in place. Tommy told me that I had a better chance of angels flying out of my ass than getting next to you." Jack reached for his glass of water.

Rose burst out in giggles. "Did you tell him that the angels had already flown out of your ass?"

Jack promptly choked on his water, not expecting that response.

"I thought it, but I didn't say that," he said, catching his breath.

"I figured it out when you came down to third class to see Jack," Tommy added. "So you're expecting a wee one?"

Rose felt her face warm as she smiled. "We are."

As they ate, Jack and Rose took turns telling their friends everything. They began with their meeting in Rome and the affair that began just days later. Rose told of her own heartbreak that occurred when Cal had showed up to take her and her mother to London. Jack shared the story of his sorrow and his decision to go back to the States. They told about how they met again at the stern of Titanic and how Cal found them together there. Rose went on to tell them how she began to feel sick soon after embarking the ship and that she realized that she might be pregnant. Jack told them how excited he was to be a father.

They then went on to tell them everything else, from Rose discovering the truth of her father's death and her subsequent marriage. Rose told them that she had asked Jack to draw her nude and how she left the drawing, note and her wedding band in Cal's safe for him to find. Jack told them that Cal had him arrested for kidnapping Rose and how Rose had saved him when he had been handcuffed to a pipe.

Finally, they told Tommy and Fabrizio that they had gotten to a boat, but not before Cal overhearing that Rose was pregnant.

"We got to a lifeboat before he did," Rose said. "But not before he tried to shoot us. He almost ended up on the lifeboat as well, but Jack told the officer that Cal had been shooting at us and he didn't allow Cal to get on the boat."

Tommy let out a low whistle. "Did he end up on another boat?"

Rose shook her head. "No. He's dead. My mother found me this morning to tell me that. She tried to get me to come back with her, but I refused. She only wanted me to come back so she could live off whatever money Cal left me in his will. I told her that according to the will, she would be provided for in the event that both Cal and I died, she left. As far as anyone is concerned, Rose Hockley died with the Titanic."

"You pretend that you died?" Fabrizio asked.

Rose shrugged. "More or less. I'm free to be with Jack now, and that's all that matters." Rose laid her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack kissed the top of her head.

"How did you survive?" Jack asked them.

Tommy finished the last of his ham and pushed the plate away. "We managed to get on the last lifeboat that was launched. At that point, it was every man for himself."

"E 'stato molto spaventoso," Fabrizio said, saying that it was frightening. "Women, children, they all scream for-a help. They scream to be saved."

Rose nodded. "It was awful to listen to the screaming while in the lifeboat. It was worse when the screaming grew quiet and then there was nothing."

"I wonder how the White Star Line is going to handle all of this," Jack wondered out loud.

"I guess we'll find out," Rose responded. She pushed her plate away and stood up. She raised her arms above her head and stretched out her sore body. "I think I'd like to take a walk. Do you want to join us?"

…

The walk was brief. The ship had begun to sail through some inclement weather. A white fog rolled out in front of them no matter which way they turned. It was so thick that Rose could barely see the water when she looked over the railing. Soon after the group began to walk, it began to mist. The drops were tiny but abundant and they all felt chilled within moments. They retreated back to the dining hall as quickly as they could.

"Bloody cold out there!" Tommy exclaimed. He blew into his cupped hands, attempting to warm them up. Rose shivered and Jack wrapped his arm around her.

"You okay?" he asked. Rose nodded.

"I'm fine. I promise," she told him. Jack opened his mouth to ask again, but Rose raised her eyebrow, telling him not to worry so much. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Where are you two sleeping?" Tommy asked.

"We were in the infirmary. They allowed us to stay there because I'm pregnant," Rose said.

"Without being married?" Fabrizio asked.

"They don't know that," Jack said with a smile. "It would cause a scandal," he cried in mock horror. Rose laughed.

The four of them walked through the corridors of the ship for a while. They talked more about themselves and shared their dreams that they planned to chase when they got to America. None of them were quite sure what they wanted for themselves except for happiness and freedom.

Suddenly, Jack had an idea. "Rose, can I talk to you for a second?" Rose nodded and Jack led her to a quiet corner. He quickly explained his idea and Rose smiled.

"I was actually thinking the same thing," she told him. "Come on, let's go ask them." She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to where Tommy and Fabrizio stood.

"We had an idea," Rose said. Her smile was huge, full of excitement.

"None of us know where we'll end up," Jack began, "but we're all gonna be starting off in New York. We were thinking that we could all find a place to live together."

"Jack, no," Fabrizio said. "You two have a baby on the way."

"And you're just starting your lives together, boyo," Tommy pointed out.

"It's not gonna be born tomorrow," Jack said. "We've still got months until the baby gets here."

"Please think about this," Rose said. "We've all lost everything except for the clothes we're wearing. We have no money. It won't be easy, but I'm sure we can all find a job and –"

"Oh no," Jack blurted. "You can't be working in your condition."

"Excuse me? I can't?" Rose snatched her hand from his and crossed her arms.

"Rose, I didn't mean it that way."

"You're going to tell me what I can and cannot do now, too?" Jack tried to protest, but Rose held up her hand. Her tongue was heavy with a thousand words, but having been trained her entire life to hold her tongue, Rose remained silent. Instead she turned on her heel and began to walk off, defiantly.

"Rose wait," Jack called. He walked briskly behind her.

"I want to be left alone right now, Jack," she snapped.

Jack stopped in his tracks. He stood there, dumbfounded, as he watched Rose walk away. He sighed and hung his head. How could he be so stupid?

…

Rose laid down on her cot in the infirmary and stared at the ceiling. Tears slide down her cheeks. She knew that she was being ridiculous, but right now, she didn't care. The one thing she never thought she would be told by Jack is that she can't do something.

"Rose darling,' is that you?" a familiar voice called. Rose wiped her face as she sat up to see Molly.

"Molly!" Rose said with a smile. Molly made her way over to Rose and the two women embraced. "Are you alright Molly?"

Molly smiled. "I'm fine. I just came to get some aspirin for a sore back. How are you? Jack told me you were here."

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

Molly shook her head. "No. Jack asked me not to. I assume you heard about Cal?"

Rose nodded. "I'm not sorry he's gone," she confessed. "Have you seen my mother?"

"I have. Rose, everyone thinks you're dead. Can you fill me in on what I missed?"

Rose did as Molly asked, quickly explaining that Ruth knew that she was alive and chose to pretend that she was dead in order to retain her social status. Molly shook her head in despair.

"That woman was always something else. I know she never cared for me much, but that never bothered me. But to choose money over her daughter's happiness?"

"It's not a problem, Molly. We both win this way. She stays rich and I have Jack."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Oh…I….he's," Rose sighed. "We had a disagreement about something."

"About what?" Molly sat on Rose's bed.

Rose sat down next to her and explained her initial meeting with Jack and that she was pregnant with his child. She went on to tell her of their reunion with Tommy and Fabrizio and the idea of the four of them finding an apartment.

"I said something about finding a job and Jack told me I can't," Rose said. "I know I'm being completely ridiculous, and acting like a spoiled child, but I never thought he would tell me that I can't do something."

"He's just looking out for you and the baby Rose."

"And after all that he and I have been through so far, I can't really fault him for that. I need to find him and apologize." Rose stood and immediately felt dizzy. She plopped back onto the bed.

"Are you alright Rose?" Molly asked in sudden alarm.

Rose nodded. "I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell, it'll pass." She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Why don't you stay here? I'll go look for Jack," Molly offered.

"You don't have to do that," Rose said.

"Well I can't exactly let you faint and risk getting hurt."

Rose nodded in agreement. "Thank you Molly."

…

Before Rose opened her eyes, she felt Jack's hand in hers. She gave it a squeeze.

"Hey," Jack greeted. Rose turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry Rose."

"Don't be. I overreacted. I understand that you just want me and the baby to be safe. I'm sorry."

Jack smiled at her. "I love you so much. I lost you once, I won't lose you again," he swore. Rose leaned up to kiss him.

"I won't let you lose me, Jack. I love you too." Rose kissed him once more, and began to giggle as her stomach growled loudly.

"So apparently, you're hungry?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I guess so. That's funny since I just ate not too long ago."

"Sweetheart, that was over eight hours ago."

"What? I've been asleep all this time?"

"Yes you have. Molly was here for a little while after she found me. She told me that she slept a lot in the beginning of her pregnancies. It's normal, I guess."

"I don't even remember falling asleep. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, I felt your hand in mine."

Jack chuckled. "Well shall we go find something to eat?" Rose nodded and got up slowly.

"Where are Tommy and Fabri?"

"Probably in their cabin. They're sharing it with a couple of other men who survived. It's been cold and raining all day." Jack wrapped a donated shawl around Rose's shoulders. "The captain of the ship excepts to dock sometime tomorrow."

Rose sighed. "It'll feel good to be back on dry land."

"Tommy and Fabrizio agreed to sharing an apartment with us," Jack told her.

"Oh that's great news!"

"I'm sure whatever we can afford will be small though," Jack said with a less enthusiastic tone.

"That doesn't matter right now. We'll make it work." Rose was thrilled. In a way, they were all becoming a family. She patted her belly softly. They were a family that was growing. "And this little girl will have two uncles who love her."

"A girl?"

Rose nodded. "When I think about our baby, I see a girl." Jack squeezed her hand.

"I see a girl too," he said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: WOW! So it's been over a year. I had hoped to update LONG before this, but life keeps getting in the way. I'm not going to attempt to promise another update soon because in all honesty, I don't know when the next one will be. But thank you so much for sticking with me!**

The remainder of the voyage aboard the Carpathia was dull and uneventful. The captain had hoped to reach New York by daybreak, but rough seas prevented that. It was nearly seven in the evening before it was announced they were approaching New York.

Jack and Rose, along with Tommy and Fabrizio all stood on the deck as the ship prepared to dock. The Statue of Liberty loomed before them, slowly getting larger. It was raining, but rather lightly compared to some of the thunderstorms that ship had sailed through. They all wore old coats, donated by other passengers. Rose felt as though she was swimming in her oversized one, but was warm and didn't mind if she looked silly.

A steward was going around, taking names in an effort to release a final survivor list. "Can I take your names, please?" he asked Jack.

"Dawson," Jack said. "Jack and Rose Dawson." Rose smiled. She had been using Rosalie in an effort to hide, but with Cal dead and Ruth out of the picture, she no longer had to hide. She kept Jack's name though. Though they hadn't discussed it at all, Rose knew that one day she would take Jack's name.

"Look at that crowd," Tommy said, pointing. Throngs of people stretched out in every direction. Flashbulbs went off constantly, as the ship finally docked. "That's not going to be fun to get through," Tommy said.

"We need to stay together," Jack said. "We'll just hold on tight to each other and shove our way through." Jack looked at Rose. "Are you ready to be on dry land?"

Rose nodded. She didn't care if she ever set foot on an ocean liner again. She was sure that something would come of this, remembering that Titanic did not have enough lifeboats. She looked to the crowd again and it began to sink in. The reporters were there to do their jobs. Most everyone else was there looking for loved ones. She realized that the majority of those people were there with false hope, and would head home, wallowing in heartbreak.

It took some time, but finally they were allowed to disembark. The crew of the Carpathia had spread the news that many of the hotels in New York were allowing Titanic survivors to stay in them at no cost. No one said anything about it, but they were all relieved to learn that they would have a warm bed to sleep in. Jack grasped Rose's hand. Rose grasped Fabrizio's and Fabrizio grasped Tommy's as they began to push their way through the crowd, single file.

The flashes were blinding up close. Rose did her best to keep her head low, letting her curtain of red curls cover her face. The last thing she wanted was to show up, alive and well in the papers and have her mother come looking for her because Cal's will would then be null and void. She wanted to make sure that Ruth was completely out of her life, once and for all.

"Excuse me!" Jack yelled, as he shouldered his way through. Here and there a few complaints could be heard about how rude he was, but none of them cared. All of them were tired, physically and mentally. Rose had been thinking about a nice hot bath earlier in the day, but right now all she could picture was a warm bed.

At long last, the crowds began to thin. The reporters were far behind them. The rain began to pour down once more as Jack ushered them all across the street. They all rested against the wall of building, which blessedly had awnings.

"Where next?" Fabirizo asked.

Jack shrugged and looked to Rose. "How well do you know New York?"

"Not that well," she confessed. "We were so determined to get out of that crowd that we didn't think to ask anyone for directions." With that, she giggled. Her tired mind was getting to her. "We can always walk back and ask someone," she suggested.

"We'll go," Tommy said, volunteering both himself and Fabrizio. Fabrizio nodded in agreement. "You two wait here."

Jack wrapped his arms around Rose and she leaned into him. She closed her eyes for a moment and just listened to the sound of his heart. She sighed.

"Are you okay darling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I was just listening to your heart beat." She never lifted her head to look at him. "I'm just trying to block everything else out."

Jack understood and kissed her wet hair. He rested his chin on her head and scanned the crowd, waiting for their friends to return. They remained like that until Tommy and Fabrizio returned, with Molly Brown following close behind.

"Molly!" Jack and Rose called in unison, surprised and happy to see her.

"Hey you two!" She wiped her rain soaked face. "These lads here tell me you have no idea where to go?"

Rose shook her head. "No. We had heard that some hotels were putting up the survivors for the next night or two, but we don't know which ones."

"Do you know?" Jack asked.

Molly shrugged. "I honestly don't, but let's not worry about it. Come on." Molly led them down the sidewalk and around the corner to the neck corner. There she was able to wave down a cab, and the five of them piled in the tight space. No one complained. They were tired, cold and hungry. It beat the hell out of walking.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver asked.

"The Plaza Hotel," Molly answered.

"Molly, no. That is far too much," Rose protested. She remembered the Plaza. She had stayed there with Ruth before they sailed to Europe to meet with Cal. It was beautiful and expensive.

Molly waved off her protest with a wave of her hand. "Don't argue Rose, dear," she said sweetly. "After what you've all been through, I think you deserve this."

Rose pressed her lips together and then smiled. "Thank you Molly."

"You're welcome." She looked out the window. "Here we are," she declared as the cab pulled to the curb. They filed out of the cab and in the main entrance. Tommy and Fabrizio were amazed at the elegance, even Jack was impressed.

The lobby was comfortable, though extravagant. A huge chandelier hung from the high ceiling, casting a warm glow. Dark wooden chairs surrounded a matching coffee table to their left. The place was empty except for a couple of men exiting the building. Molly steered them to the right, where a well-dressed gentleman waited for them to check in. He smiled at Molly.

"Hello Mrs. Brown. How wonderful to see you again." He looked at the rest of the group and found himself confused. "How may I help you this evening?"

"Charles, I'll be needing four rooms tonight." She looked to the four of them and then back to Charles. "We just disembarked from the Carpathia," she said with a serious edge in her voice.

"Oh my goodness, ma'am! Were you aboard the –"

"Yes. We were," Molly said, cutting him off. "Excuse me, but it has been a trying journey and we would like to get some rest."

His cheeks burned, but Charles quickly recovered and grabbed a black book and flipped it open. He ran his finger down the page until he found what he was looking for. "Alright ma'am, I do have four rooms available. Is it just for tonight?"

"Let's make it two nights. If we should be staying longer, I'll make the proper arrangements." Charles nodded and penciled in the information.

"There is no cost for any of you. When we were informed of everything, the manager decided to let everyone stay for a night or two at no cost." Charles smiled at the group as he retrieved keys from a drawer. "You'll all be on the eighth floor," he said, handing the keys to Molly. "And there will be a complimentary breakfast in the morning, just down the hall here and to the left."

"Thank you Charles. Have a good night." Molly turned and handed a key to Jack, one to Tommy and one to Fabrizio. "Shall we?"

The five of them found the elevator and rode up in silence. Rose rested her head on Jack's shoulder as he twirled one of her curls in his fingers. They were all exhausted and weary, and focused on a good night's sleep. The elevator slid open at the eighth floor and they filed out.

"Thank you Molly," Rose said sleepily as she and Jack stopped at their room. "You have no idea how much this means."

Molly waved her hand dismissively. "Don't mention it. Go on now," she said, nodding her head at the door. "Get some well needed rest. I'll see you at breakfast." Jack yawned just then, having given up on trying to stifle it. Molly chuckled. "Or perhaps at lunch." She looked at her key. "I'm in eight-oh-eight if you need anything. Good night." She smiled once more at the couple and then turned to walk to her room.

Tommy and Fabrizio looked at their keys to discover their room numbers and then bid Jack and Rose a good night.

If Jack had had the energy, he would have let out a low whistle as he shut the door behind him. The hotel room was large, perhaps as large as Rose's suite on the ship. And like on the ship, it was multiple rooms. They stood now in the sitting room, immediately to the left were the bathroom and then the master bedroom. To the right there was a smaller 'guest' bedroom. Rose stood there, seemingly dumbstruck. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Rose smiled. "I am but I'm not." Jack looked confused and she laughed softly. "I can't decide if I want a nice hot bath or if I should just go to sleep. I don't know if I can muster up any energy to bathe myself."

Jack encircled her waist with his arms. He kissed her neck gently before resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'll tell you what," he began. "Why don't you go into the bedroom and get undressed? I'll prepare a warm –"

"Hot," Rose corrected.

"Hot bath for you." He leaned his mouth to her ear. "If you want, I'll even bathe you and wash your hair."

Rose spun in his embrace and gaped at him. "You would do that?" she asked.

Jack smiled at her. "Of course I would. Did you think I would not?" he asked, brushing a stray curl away from her eyes.

"I didn't think about it at all," Rose responded. She kissed him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He dropped his arms from around her waist. "Go on. Go and –" he pointed to the direction of the room and made a random swirling motion with his hand.

"Get naked?" Rose offered with a smile. Jack dropped his hand and sighed.

"Yes."

Rose shook her head as she walked to the bedroom. She turned before entering, a smile still playing on her mouth. "Will you ever tire of the thought of me naked?" she teased.

Jack shook his head. "Never."

Rose's eyes sparkled. "This could make for a fun bath then," she stated before disappearing into the bedroom.

Unfortunately, Rose never made it into the bath. She didn't even make it out of the bedroom. The bed had looked so inviting. Rose pulled the covers back when she finished undressing and laid down.

"Rose darling!" Jack hollered.

"I'll be there in just a moment!" she hollered back. She closed her eyes, swearing that she would only let herself lay there for a moment. She didn't hear Jack call out to her again just a minute later. More curious than concerned, Jack pushed the partially closed bedroom door open.

Rose was on her stomach, arms stretched over her head but under the pillow. She hadn't pulled the blankets over her and Jack forced himself to stare at the headboard as he pulled him over her. He kissed her temple but she didn't flinch. He smiled at her sleeping form. Quickly he darted to the bathroom and pulled the stopper out of the tub before hurrying back and undressing.

Jack didn't think about it as he did so and soon he and Rose had matching sleepwear. He slipped between the sheets as quietly as he could and lain his arm across Rose's back. His leg spread out over hers. He kissed her shoulder blade.

"Sleep well, my sweet Rose."


End file.
